Life In Whitechapel
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After being turned into a fledgling and killing Jesse, 15 year old Bailey hopes life will finally go back to normal. But her seer Cousin and supernatural friends make it very hard for her. Sequel to 'Bailey's Story'.
1. Lawn of The Dead Part 1

**AN: Yo people, I know I already did a TV series version of M.B.A.V but stupid me messed the whole thing up and I had to delete it...But I am going to re-write it and doubt it'll be exactly the same as the old one but I'll try my best.**

* * *

I walked into the school with Ethan and Benny determined to make a fresh start, I for one wanted to keep my supernatural secret to myself, but Benny couldn't stop bragging about his to me and Ethan "Think about it guys anything we want, cash, cars, candy" Benny said excitedly "So you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?"

Ethan asked, I chuckled and Benny rolled his eyes "Once we were lonely high school noobs, now were vampire killing, spell casting rockstars, the world is our oyster" he said, I gave them both an annoyed look "Hey I'm a vampire" I whined as quietly as I could "And we love you despite that"

Benny said throwing an' arm around my shoulder, I rolled my eyes at his save "Dude have you actually had oysters? Not something you wanna swollow" Ethan said, I nodded in agreement "More like throw up" I added "Nice, very nice image to start the day but..there's the image I need" Benny said removing his arm from around my shoulder,

both Ethan and I looked to see Della with her friends, she looked a bit upset so I decided to see what was going on "Della are you okay?" I asked, she shook her head and tears came to her eyes "Puffles died yesterday" she sobbed, my eyes widened and I hugged her "Oh my god" I exclaimed, Puffles was my favourite dog,

he was small and cute and so loveable "How you holding up?" I asked pulling away, she shrugged and wiped away a few tears "I'll get over it hopefully" she said sighing, I nodded "I have to go but if you need anything call me okay?" I asked, she nodded and gave me a small smile "Thanks Bailey, good to know I can count on you" she said, I nodded and walked back over to Ethan and Benny, Benny had just conjured up a bunch of flowers as he walked past me

"I'm not gonna ask" I said to Ethan who had an' annoyed look "Can I talk to you?" Sarah asked looking at Ethan "Hey how goes it? What's new?" he asked slightly nervous "Can I borrow 20 dollars? Friend, it's for a good cause" she said "20 dollars? Like now?" he asked "Awesome news, Della's dog died"

Benny said coming back over, he looked way too happy for me to not be worried "And that's good news?" Sarah asked giving him a look, he smiled and nodded "I gotta go, later" Sarah said before leaving "She said she loved my flowers, and then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back...anything. What if somebody brought her dog back can you imagine how greatfull she' be?" Benny asked, Ethan nodded and suddenly a look of realisation crossed his face

"No, Benny no you cannot bring her dead dog back to life" he said "Won't know until we try right?" Benny asked winking, he walked away and Ethan groaned in annoyence "If Harry Potter were here he'd smack you around" he exclaimed, I laughed and followed him to class.

At Ethan and Bailey's house...

Benny paused the video of his grandma and I just rolled my eyes "See those crazy wrinkles are hiding something I know it" he exclaimed turning to Ethan and me "Benny maybe you should just conjur up a bracelet for this girl, I mean re-animating a dead dog is over-kill" Ethan said, I hmm'd n agreement "No it's under-kill, cuz the dog would be unkilled...duh" Benny said making me roll my eyes again, he suddenly turned to me

"Bailey, what would you do if the guy that had a crush on you brought back your dead dog?" he asked, I groaned "Please don't make me answer" I begged, he smirked a little "C'mon" he said leaning forward slightly, I sighed "Well, I knew Puffles really well and I can honestly say that if I was Della and you brought him back then I would love you forever" I said reluctantly, he nodded and gave Ethan a proud look "See' he said

"Benny you don't even know how to do it" Ethan pointed out "No but I do know where to find the answers, Grandma's secret shelf" Benny replied raising an' eyebrow "Secret shelf? My bad feeling just got 10 times more bad" Ethan said, I nodded "He's right Benny, I'm a vampire and the words 'Secret Shelf' make me nervous, especially if you get hold of some of the stuff on the shelf" I said crossing my legs, Benny rolled his eyes and Aunt Sam walked in

"Hey guys, Ethan, Bailey dinners almost ready" she said glancing at us both, I nodded and a gross smell suddenly flooded my nostrils, and the fact that all my senses were 10 times stronger it made me want to gag, but I resisted "What's that aroma?" Ethan asked also smelling it, but probably not as bad as I was

"Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" Benny asked chuckling "Actually Ethan's dad is having a very very important client over for dinner this friday, so I'm testing some recipe's from T.V's greatest Chefs and this is kelp, and kimchi ratatouille, wanna try a sample?" Sam asked holding up a spoon full, I knew that if something smelt bad then the taste was usually worse

"Yum..I have to go" Benny said rushing out of the room "Bailey?" Sam asked, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and fake sighed "Sorry aunt Sam I forgot I was supposed to have tea over Della's, maybe another time?" I asked, she nodded and I also ran out of the house.

Instead of going to Della's I decided to go to Benny's and see how his shelf search was doing, his Grandma answered the door and smiled "Hi Bailey" she greeted letting me in "Hi, is Benny here?" I asked, she nodded "He's practicing his spells down in the basement, go on in dear"

she said leading me to the door, I nodded and walked down the stairs quietly, when I got to the bottom I saw Benny reaching for the top shelf, but he couldn't quite get it "Watcha doin'?" I asked loudly, he jumped and spun around "God Bailey don't do that" he said nervously, I giggled and stood next to him

"Can't reach huh?" I asked, he shook his head and gave me a smirk that I knew all to well "I can't fly up there if that's what your thinking, I'm only a fledgling" I said, he rolled his eyes "I didn't say anything about flying" he said, I gave him a confused look and he stood behind me "Okay here we go Bail's"

he said, before I could question his motives he had already put his arms around my thighs and lifted me up "When did you get so strong?" I asked surprised, he chuckled "Around the same time my voice got deeper...Now concentrate Bail's, there should be three different viles up there" he said,

I looked on the shelf and eventually spotted them 'Got 'em" I said grabbing the viles, he slowly lowered me to my feet and I handed him the bottles "So which one's the juice?" I asked, he glanced at them all before giving me a nervous look "I don't know. How about we ask Ethan to use his seer power?" he asked , I nodded and we left the basement.

"Hey I got your text what's up?" Ethan asked as me and Benny reached him, I jumped off the back of the bike and stood next to Ethan "I took these from Grandma's secret shelf" Benny said showing him the viles "How do you know which vile has the potion to bring a dog back?" Ethan asked "I thought you might use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice" Benny said hopefully, Ethan sighed in annoyence

"C'mon E, help re-unite a fair maiden with her beloved pet...one touch" Benny said motioning to the viles "Okay" Ethan said giving in, Benny smiled and handed him the viles "Now focus" he said, Ethan's eyes flashed white for a few seconds before returning to normal "This, angry birds"

Ethan said handing Benny the blue vile "This one grows hair on your fingernails" he said handing over the red one, he then sighed and showed Benny the yellow vile "This one's it, but..." Benny grabbed the vile from Ethan and got on his bike "Sweet, Della's dead dog thanks you. Wish me luck I have a long road ahead, and a pooch to summon fron the dead...ENGAGE" He exclaimed before taking off, Ethan groaned and I suddenly smelt Rory somewhere

"Boo" the devil himself said landing next to Ethan, Ethan jumped "Don't do that" he exclaimed "I was working on my Ninja Skills, check out my new card" Rory said handing us a small card with chinese writing on it "What's that mean?" Ethan asked "Rory. Vampire Ninja" Rory said taking back the card and putting it in his shirt pocket

"Look Benny's gone to Della's and I don't know where she lives, do you?" Ethan asked "No, but I know a sure way to find out, air Rory" Rory said grabbing Ethan "Race ya there Bail's" Rory said before flying up, I chuckled and vampire-sped to Della's house.

At Della's...

I got there in time to see Benny sprinkle some of the liquid over Puffles's grave "Hey Benny" I greeted, he flinched and I sat down next to him "Hey Bailey" he greeted, the ground sparkled for a few seconds and something thudded next to Benny, I knew it was Ethan because I could smell Rory "Ethan, do not sneak up on a dude, who's awaking the dead" Benny said composing himself "Keep it down, let's go before you do something stupid. I mean more stupid"

Ethan said, Benny rolled his eyes "Too late I already did, nothing happened..." Benny and Ethan both yelled when Rory landed behind them "Booyah" he exclaimed, I chuckled and faced him "I beat you" I said, he rolled his eyes "That's because I let you win, plus you knew where she lived and I didn't" he said defensively,

I nodded "Rory I don't care how undead you are, you do that again I. Kill. You" Benny said annoyed of people sneaking up on him "To Kill vampire ninja you must find vampire ninja" Rory said dramatically, he sped off as Benny turned back around "Vampire ninja..." he paused once he noticed Rory wasn't there

"Alright that was kinda cool, anyway..potion had no effect at all, maybe your vision was wrong" Benny said turning to Ethan "My visions are never wrong, but I think your grandma was right, we shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death" Ethan said standing up "Wise words Yoda" I said, Ethan rolled his eyes and dusted himself off

"Bailey your into star wars?" Benny asked, I gave him a look "Wow Benny forgot about the snack bar incident already?" I asked, he thought for a moment before smirking "Oh yeah" he said dreamily, I chuckled and the boys sat on the bench, I stared at Puffle's grave feeling very sad about my favourite dog dying, the grave dirt suddenly started moving and I heard whimpering "Puffles, it's alive" Benny exclaimed, Ethan shushed him and we started digging up Puffles

"Wow" Rory said popping up behind us, we finally got rid of all the dirt and revealed a shaky dirty Puffles "That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della" Benny said, in that time I had taken a blanket Benny already brought and wrapped Puffles up in it "Hi sweetheart" I said in a baby voice, my unbeating heart melted when he licked my face

"Okay you did it, he'ls alive now let's go before someone see's us" Ethan said nervously "What? No she has to know I saved him, I wanna surprise her at school tomorrow" he said smiling, a bright light shone on us and we all panicked "We have to go now" Ethan said, we all ran away from the grave and I hoped Della hadn't seen us.

"Can we put Puffles in your garage?" Benny asked as we walked home "Just until morning Grandma cannot find out" he added "What do we tell my parents when they find dog of the undead?" Ethan asked motioning to Puffles "You'll think of something, you might wanna leave out the part about it being dead earlier" Benny replied

"Okay, just promise me this is the last time you raise anything from the grave" Ethan said "Look I swear on my jedi honour that Puffles is the only animal I will raise from the dead" Benny said "It better be" Ethan said annoyed, we finally reached the house and I was petting Puffles "See yah tomorrow guys" Benny said going next door, Ethan nodded and we entered the house.


	2. Lawn of The Dead Part 2

The Next Morning...

I had just finished putting my hair back into a high ponytail when Ethan came running in looking panicked "It's Puffles" he said out of breath, I followed him into his bedroom with a confused look on my face "What is it?" I asked, he sighed and opened the door to his closet, there sat in the middle was Puffles, only he had red eyes and was growling,

he was about to lunge when I slammed the door shut "I am going to kill Benny" I exclaimed, Ethan nodded in agreement and we leant agains't the door to keep Puffles in "How should we get him to school?" Ethan asked nervously, I thought for a moment "You got a strong box?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Wait here" he said moving from the door.

At School...

After strugglingly getting evil Puffles into the box we finally managed to keep him in it, and even though we warned Benny he was still persistant on giving it to Della "Look man I'm telling you, this feels wrong. That dog isn't just undead, he's evil" Ethan said as quietly as he could, Benny was having a hard time keeping the box still and it did turn a few heads "He tried to eat my hand this morning, he would've too if Bailey hadn't vamped out and had a wrestling match with him"

Ethan said, I nodded, it was a difficult morning "Why didn't you feed him?" Benny asked "No, sorry if we didn't have any dead dog chow lying around" I said glaring at him, he sighed and we saw Della down the hall "There's Della, when she see's Puffles she will be all over me. Wish me luck" Benny said before heading down the hall, I rolled my eyes and Sarah came up to us "Just tell me, what are you and dummer you up to this time?" she asked Ethan while motioning to Benny

"What? Uh nothing I don't know what your talking about" Ethan replied nervously "I know your work when I see it, I was trying out for a new sales job when a skunk with red eyes attacked me" she exclaimed "Look all I did was help Benny rescue an' innocent girls dog" he said, I chuckled and heard loud growling, we looked down the hall to see Puffles attacking Della, she ran down the hall with him chasing her and Benny paused to turn to us

"She didn't even say thank you" he whined before chasing her, I rolled my eyes and we started walking down the hall "Coincidence? Look I can explain..." Ethan started, Rory came over to us and I noticed he had bandages on his two fingers "What happened to you?" I asked "Weirdest thing, last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack, but this time the snack fought back. I think it was possessed" he explained, I rolled my eyes

"You don't need bandages Rory, vampires can heal themselves" I said, he looked down at his fingers and took off the bandages, like I expected his fingers were fine "Yo, fingers grow back fast, sweet" he exclaimed, I smiled in amusement "Did you guys do what I think you guys did?" Sarah asked glaring at Ethan

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girls attention?" Ethan said nervously, Sarah rolled her eyes "Uneblievable" she said before walking away, I heard Della's screaming and I saw Benny trying to get Puffles off her "Benny" Ethan exclaimed, Rory laughed and as we ran towards Benny a voice came over the speaker

**"Attention all students, because of the recent outbrakes of rabid animal attacks you must go home, all classes are cancelled until further notice" **I cheered to myself and grabbed the boys "C'mon guys" I said, they nodded and we ran home.

In Benny's House...

We all slammed the door shut and leaned agains't it "Is it me or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?" Benny asked panting, I sighed and stood up straight "Thanks for eating it Bail's" he added glancing at me, I shrugged "No worries, chipmunk blood is quite refreshing" I replied, I wasn't lying when I said it was refreshing, it was also delicious and if animal blood tasted that good then I wondered what human blood would taste like

"I think it's time we call in a little magical backup" Ethan said as we headed for Benny's couch "What? No...If grandma finds out who knows what she'll do to me" Benny said nervously "Look if the potion did do this then it'll probably run outta gas" he said, I turned to him "Well it better" I said glaring slightly, we fell onto the couch and I turned on the T.V "This is a special news bulletin, all over whitechappel there are bizzare small animal attacks..."

the news reporter guy stopped talking when a turtle tried eating his face "That's Tiberius" Ethan said "No" Benny exclaimed, I gave them confused looks "Who?" I asked, Ethan turned to me "He was my pet turtle when I was little" he explained, I nodded "But I thought he ran away when you were like 8" Benny said tilting his head,

the T.V screen when fuzzy so I turned it off "You have to talk to your Grandma now" Ethan said, Benny panicked "Couldn't we just e-mail her?" he asked hopefully, I inwardly smiled when a familiar smell hit my senses, the boys jumped back in susprise while I turned to face her "Something you twits wanna tell me?" she asked sternly while holding up the yellow vile.

In The Basement...

After explaining to Benny's grandma what happened she took us down in the basement where all her and Benny's spell-master stuff were, it was actually pretty cool "First we brew enough anti-potion to douse all those all those demon critters you created" she said as she put some stuff into a small pot "All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was burried" Benny said "A few drops is far too much" she exclaimed "But why are they so evil?"

I asked curiously "You re-animated the bodies but the souls had moved on, and a body with no soul is a demon's playground" she explained, I nodded "Even if this brew works how are we gonna track down all the undead critters?" Ethan asked, she pulled something out of a cloth and it turned out to be a flute

"Here when the demon critters here this flute they'll come running, but you better be ready" she said holding it out, Benny stood up and took it "Don't worry Grandma, I will not fail you" he said "Not you einstein I need you here to help me with this brew, Ethan and Bailey will do it. Start at the sight of the spill and then work your way back here"

she instructed, Ethan gave me a nervous glance "Uh we can't do it, tonights dad's dinner with his new client, my mom'll kill us if we miss it" Ethan said "Well if they can't do it and I can't do it then who's gonna play the stupid magic flute?2 Benny asked "What's your little blonde friend up to?" Benny's Grandma asked, the boys smirked

"She's right, this sounds like a job for vampire ninja" Ethan said, they both said the words 'Vampire Ninja' together and I rolled my eyes.

Later On at Ethan and Bailey's House...

I pinned the front of my hair back so that it fell down my back in long waves, I had never noticed how long my hair was before now, I put on my black heels and walked into the kitchen "Hey Sarah" I greeted not knowing she would be here "Hey Bailey, nice dress" she said, I nodded "Thanks" I replied, Benny came in with a water gun and some other stuff "Okay we are locked and loaded with anti-potion, and Rory's got the flute" he said

"Great, we'll take position in your back yard and let 'em have it" Ethan said nodding, I rolled my eyes "Alright and uh sweater vest can you tell the waitress my date and I will have a decaff triple mocha latte, no foam" Benny said chuckling while putting his arm around my shoulder, I smiled in amusement and Sarah lifted the frying pan threateningly, so Benny decided to hide behind me "Ethan, Bailey it's time to meet our guests" Aunt Sam said,

I nodded and entered the room to see Della and her family, this night was not going to go well "Everybody this is our son Ethan and our niece Bailey" Sam said "Hi, Della and I have met kinda" Ethan admitted, Della nodded and Benny popped up behind us "Hey Della, did the dog come back?" he asked, she started sobbing into her hands and I glared at Benny "She's been worked up all week, every dog she sees is Puffles"

Della's dad said annoyed, I sighed and sat down next to Ethan, a beautiful tune started to play through the house and I panicked "Uh what is that?" Ross asked "Oh just a little dinner music" Ethan said nervously, Sarah came in with a plate full of something and she leaned down "Rory's here and he looks happy about something which is never good" she said angrily, I sighed and stood from the chair "Could you excuse me for a minute?" I asked,

Aunt Sam nodded and I headed into the kitchen with Ethan right behind me "Rory what did you do? Why can I still here the music?" Ethan asked "I had an' inspiration, why shred my premo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop, no flute required" he said, I nodded

"Okay that's smart but where's the player?" I asked nervously "Well I landed on the roof to look for you guys and then there was this psycho squirrel, and I kinda dropped it down the chimney" he admitted, my eyes widened "Rory" I groaned "Relax I know a way to get it back, when Santa comes..." he started but Ethan cut him off "Rory shut up, you know the rules about plans involving Santa" Ethan said, I rolled my eyes "So now the musics in the house which means..." a loud scream caused Ethan to stop talking, he ran into the living room and I ran into the dining room "Something bit my leg"

Della exclaimed, I noticed Sarah slowly go under the table and she came back up with something in the platter "Gotcha next course" she said running into the kitchen, I sat back down at the table and hoped nothing big was going on, but my super vampire hearing told me otherwise "I'm gonna check on Ethan" I said heading into the kitchen, my eyes widened when I saw a bunch of evil animals in kitchen, the guys were shooting them with anti-potion

"This is not good" I squeaked "This is awesome Bails, try them with the clam sauce" Rory said happily, I looked to see him sink his fangs into a rat with sauce all over it, I had to amdit it didn't smell too bad "Hi Bailey you wanna help us out?" Benny asked, I glared at him "I have no gun" I pointed out, he rolled his eyes and threw a small gun at me "Go nuts" he said, I rolled my eyes and helped them shoot. Once all the animals were gone I sighed in relief,

Ethan opened up one of the cupboards and I saw Puffles in there, he had his jaw locked on Ethan's arm and Ethan tried smashing him agains't the counters, Sarah managed to help Ethan pin him to the wall and Benny shot him with anti-potion, Puffles turned to dust and his collar fell into the sauce "Sarah I'm gonna need the sauce right now okay?" Aunt Sam asked grabbing the bowl that contained sauce, dog ashes and a red collar,

Ethan panicked and had a tug of war game with his mom over the sauce, Della appeared in the doorway and they accidentally spilled the sauce over her, she noticed the red collar and her eyes widened "Puffles?" she asked "Yeah that's him" Benny confirmed reluctantly, Della ran off crying "Della wait I can explain, not right now but I'll think of something" Benny said running after her, I felt a little jealous but I shook it off, after all it was my fault we weren't going out in the first place, I sighed and walked back into the dining room.

Later On...

After cleaning the kitchen and going to bed I pulled out my old photo album, it had a bunch of photos from when I was younger and some of them were from before I was a vampire, back when I was still normal, I found a photo of me, Ethan, Benny and a geeky Rory, it had been taken a few weeks after I moved here and I loved it instantly, I took it out of the book and put it on my wall with all the other photo's I kept from before, there was a knock on my door and I turned to see Ethan

"Hey Bail's" he said sitting on my computer chair, I nodded and sat on my bed "You okay?" he asked, I shook my head "No, I thought things could get back to normal but apparently that can't happen when your a vampire, your cousins a seer and your best friend is a spell-master" I said chuckling, he nodded "Sorry"

he said, I shrugged "Nothing you could've done, I just haven't talked to my mom in a while" I admitted, he gave me a confused look "Why?" he asked, I sighed "I don't know after Gord bit me I just stopped talking to anyone apart from you guys" I explained, he nodded "Maybe you should talk to them soon though Bailey, just to let 'em know how your doing"

he suggested, I nodded in agreement "I guess, but what would I tell her Ethan? Hi mom I was bitten by a vampire" I said bitterly, he sighed "Don't tell them that just... I don't know Bailey, just tell them what would keep them happy, that's what I would do" he said, I nodded and he left the room.


	3. Three Cheers for Evil Part 1

I was with Sarah walking down the hall and we saw Erica heading towards something looking very happy, we walked further and noticed the cheerleader sign up board, which wasn't good "Erica please tell me your not doing what I think your doing" Sarah said nervously "What it's just cheerleading, I thought you said you wanted us to be normal"

Erica said, I glanced at the cheerleaders and saw Stephanie, the head cheerleader, knock the books out of a girls hands "Cheerleaders are not normal, their more evil than' us and were vampires" Sarah exclaimed "Sarah, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader and now that I'm really hot, I can. Besides these girls have been telling me to bite them for years"

Erica said, she smiled at us revealing her fangs "Yah know I don't think that's what they had in mind" I said, she pouted "Oh c'mon, who's gonna miss just one?" she asked going over to the board, I groaned "I will" I heard Benny exclaim, I turned around to see him and Ethan "Isn't this kind of like letting Magneto join the X-men?"

Ethan asked, I nodded "I'll assume that's geek speak for a fox in the heanhouse thing, if you have any ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her, I'm all ears" Sarah said, the boys glanced back at the sign up board and gave us a look "You could join too" Ethan suggested "No no no there had to be another way" Sarah said horrified,

the boys started doing a little dance and I rolled my eyes "Sorry Sarah" I said amused, she gave a look "If I'm going down, so are you" she said, my eyes widened and my smile fell "Say what now?" I asked nervously "Oh yes" Benny cheered to himself, I groaned "Do I have to?" I whined, she nodded and dragged my over to the sign up board.

I looked at myself in the long bathroom mirror which was quite difficult because my reflection was very faded "Okay I am so rocking this" I said playing with the skirt that only came down to mid thigh, Sarah huffed "Time to go" she said annoyed, I nodded and we left the changing rooms "Cawabunga" Benny exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and we faced him and Ethan, Benny was laughing his head off "Do not say anything" Sarah said "You girls look...peppy"

Benny said holding in more laughter "Look somebody needs to make sure Erica doesn't do any sampling, and me and Bailey are the only one's who can squeeze into this thing" Sarah said motioning to her cheerleading uniform "Let's see what you've got girls" I heard an' annoying voice say from behind me, I glanced back to see Stephanie heading into the gym "God bless cheerleaders" Benny said watching her walk away,

Sarah grimaced and they all headed into the gym "You know E I think Sarah and Bailey might need some back-up" Benny said about to go into the gym, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back, not hard enough to make him fall though "I think we'll be fine" I said, Erica bumped into Ethan and his eyes flashed white "Bailey you coming?" she asked smiling, I nodded "I'll be there in a sec" I said, she nodded and Ethan's eyes came back to normal

"Wow, I just had a vision" Ethan said nervously, Benny smiled and nodded "I know bud me too" he said "No a real vision, Erica's out for the head cheerleaders blod" Ethan explained "Good" I mumbled "Guys I'm gonna head in" I said, they nodded and I joined the cheerleaders.

Short While Later...

The only cheerleaders left were me, Erica, Sarah and these other two girls, in my oppinion being a cheerleader wasn't all that bad, it was just a matter of the head cheerleader being a bitch "Uh Betty, Veronica would you care to join us?" Stephanie asked, I sighed and glanced at the new girls, my eyes widened as soon as I did "Oh my god"

I muttered, Sarah turned to me "What are they doing?" she asked, I shook my head "I have absolutely no idea" I replied, the boys ran over and we got into a circle, after doing the cheer I sighed "Alright girls let's hit the showers, some of you new recruits are rank" Stephanie said glancing at the boys, we all headed for the locker room and Sarah stopped me once we entered "What?" I asked, she rolled her eyes "What's the bet that the boys are gonna come in here?"

she asked, I nodded and we waited for them to enter, they soon did and I crossed my arms "Excuse me, I just wanted to fix my hair, the humidity..." Benny started putting on a girly voice, Sarah cut him off "Pleas stop, save the act for your idiot friends, I can't believe you two" she said "No listen you can't tell anyone, I just had a terrible vision"

Ethan said nervously, I rolled my eyes "Ditto, I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap" Sarah said motioning to their cheerleading uniform "Look you guys it's sweet that you wanna help but we can handle Erica, go practice your cheer's and have a cold shower" I said amused, they nodded and went to follow us "If you insist" Benny said chuckling "At home" Sarah exclaimed, they both sighed and left the locker room.

The Next Day...

Lunch eventually came around and unfortunatly one of the rules of being a cheerleader was to hang with the cheerleaders, and stay in the uniform all day, we all walked into the cafeteria and Stephanie pushed the girl in the line out of the way "Liver sandwiches, Seriously? That's gross" she said "I know what I'd like for lunch" Erica said glaring at Stephanie from behind, I noticed the boys and I groaned "C'mon girls, we have things to do" Stephanie said walking away,

the girls followed her and Sarah paused in front of the boys "Hanging with those girls makes me wanna stake myself through the heart" she said, Erica dragged her off but I stayed with the boys "Won't they notice your gone?" Ethan asked, I shrugged "I don't care, I never wanted to be a cheerleader in the first place"

I replied nonchalantly, they nodded "Lookin' good Bailey" Rory said, I rolled my eyes and noticed his costume "Rory your the mascot?" I asked surprised, he nodded "Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleaders, you included" he replied putting an' arm around my waist "Thanks Rory" I replied kissing his cheek,

I glanced at Benny in the corner of my eye and he didn't look too pleased "I should get going" I said motioning to the way the cheerleaders went, they all nodded and I walked away.

Once school ended we had cheerleading training, Benny and Ethan or should I say, Betty and Veronica also joined us for it "This star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow, it has to be perfect if were gonna get enough team spirit" Stephanie said raising our arms, she was in the middle of the circle and we all made a star position with our arms

"Okay, I wanna hear you shout" she said "Were forces of nature, that's what makes a star, we may look like girls but that's not all we are" we all chanted, we had to cheer at the end and I literally wanted to kill myself "Great cheer girls, let's hit the mall" Stephanie said grabbing her pom-poms, her 2 friends followed her and I hung back with Sarah and Erica

"I can't believe I signed us up for this, and you guys, why would you voluntarily?" Sarah asked looking at the boys, I looked back and saw them watching the cheerleaders ass's as they bent over "Never mind" Sarah said disgusted "So where to next? Straight home?" she asked glancing at me and Erica

"No, I think I'm gonna go grab a bite" Erica said smirking, she walked away and Erica followed her "Were foces of nature, that's what makes a star...yah know there's something about that, it just makes me feel all tingly inside" Benny said, I chuckled "You sure it's our new cheer's and not your new boyfriend?"

Ethan asked glancing behind me, I looked to see Rory walk in "Why hello there my beelzababe" he said looking at Benny "Oh sweety stop, stop" Benny said in a girly voice as he walked away, I laughed lightly and followed him out.


	4. Three Cheers for Evil Part 2

I was on Ethan's bed lying on my stomach, Benny claimed there was something wrong with Stephanie's cheer because of his tingles, I just thought it was something else "Benny, are you sure it's the cheer's making you tingle? Maybe it was gas" Ethan suggested, I giggled "My tingles are never wrong. Look forces of nature, earth air fire water, that's what makes a star"

Benny said slowly while looking at his spell-book, I sat up straight and I walked over to where the boys were sat "Oh man E, this isn't just some chick cheer, I think it's some kind of incantation" Benny said nervously "Forces of nature that's what makes a star, we may look like girls but that's not all we are" I mumbled remembering our cheer in school

"Oh man so Stephanie doesn't just act like a witch..." Ethan started "She is one" I finished "So that vision I had in the gym, it wasn't Erica's, it was Stephanie's" Ethan said in realisation "Then tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit, she's out for the human spirits of the whole school" Benny said, I shrugged

"Well I have no soul so I'm good" I said thinking positively "Bailey, what about us?" Ethan asked, I shrugged again "I don't know" I exclaimed, his phone made a beeping sound and he opened up the message "Sarah's on her way over and she's bringing the whole cheer squad, to see Betty, Veronica and Bailey" he said nervously, I groaned.

After getting dressed into my cheerleader uniform I turned back to the mirror, I could faintly see my reflection in it, it was as though my reflection was stuck inbetween coming and going, so I looked like a ghost, I put my hand agains't the mirror and sighed "Bailey?" Ethan asked, he walked in with Benny in the cheerleading uniforms and their wigs "Hey guys" I greeted putting on a small smile "You okay?" Benny asked, I nodded "I'm fine, let's go" I said, they nodded and I glanced at the mirror once more before leaving my room.

We got downstairs and stayed in the doorway, there in the living room were the entire cheer squad "Oh there you are, don't be shy girls join the fun, the spirit squad is now in session" Stephanie said, Sarah jumped out of her seat and ran over to us "Hi girls, nice hair. Oh my gosh cheerleader sleepovers are so fun, and later on were gonna give each other mani-pedi's"

Sarah squeeled excitedly, I knew something was up "Make sundays and do each others hair?" Benny asked also getting excited "Benny" Ethan hissed "Yes, we need sundays now" Sarah exclaimed, she took Benny's hands and they started jumping girlishly "Oh good god" I groaned quietly "Sarah what are you doing? You know Stephanie's a witch right?"

Ethan asked being as quiet as possible "Okay I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but she's actually really sweet, yah know as long as your not ugly" she replied before going back over to the girls "I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell, she's acting like a total...girl" Ethan said, I nodded in agreement

"Yeah, you and I on the other hand..." Benny said tilting his head "Point taken" Ethan replied "So what do we do now?" Benny asked "Let's have a pillow fight" Sarah exclaimed standing on the table, all the cheerleaders, and Jane grabbed a pillow and started fighting, feathers were flying everywhere and I glanced at the boys who were watching in awe

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Benny asked smiling with wide eyes "Yeah, the whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders" Ethan replied also staring, I held back the urge to growl and settled on going upstairs to bed.

The Next Morning...

"Bailey, wake up" I heard someone say, I opened my eyes and peaked from underneath the covers "What?" I groaned tiredly, the person opened my curtains and I hissed while hiding back underneath covers "Sorry I forgot" it was Benny "Just turn the night light on Benny" I said, I heard something click and I pulled back my quilt, Benny had the wig on and he was sat next to me on the bed, he turned to me and his eyes widened "Uh Bailey your kind of...vamped out"

he said nervously, I nodded "Yeah it happens every morning, don't worry I'll change back soon" I said sitting up, he nodded "So how did the sleepover go?" I asked a little angry, he pouted "They gave us makeovers" he said, I laughed "Oh my god" I said, he gave me a look "Thanks Bailey" he said, I rolled my eyes and stopped laughing

"So why are you in here?" I asked moving my hair to one side, he sighed "Well firstly I came to give you this, their wands from grandma" he said handing me a pom-pom, I nodded and crossed my legs "Secondly?" I asked, he thought for a moment "I still like you...a lot Bail's, and I know you like me from the evils you were giving those cheerleaders last night" he said smirking slightly, I sighed "You saw that?" I asked embarassed, he nodded

"I'm surprised you didn't vamp out" he said, I smiled a little and he chuckled "But anyway, do you still want me to wait for you? I mean I can if you want but I need to know" he said nervously, I thought for a moment and nodded "Your times up Benny, you don't have to wait anymore" I said, he lit up like a christmas tree

"You serious?" he asked excitedly, I nodded and giggled at his excitement "So were going out?" he asked, I nodded and he hugged me "You have no idea how happy I am" he said, I hugged him back and he held me at arms length "Your eyes are gold when your a vampire" he said staring into them, I bit my lip and nodded

"Yeah, their only red when were angry" I replied shyly, he nodded and leaned forward, the kiss was slow but it felt amazing, he pulled away and chuckled "I've never kissed a person with fangs before" he explained, I nodded and noticed he was still wearing the wig "And I've never kissed a boy with a wig" I replied, he rolled his eyes and stood up "I'll see you in a bit" he said, I nodded and squeeled happily when he left the room.

At School...

"I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well" Ethan said glancing at Benny, we were trying to crack the code as to why Stephanie was in Benny's Grandma's yearbook when she was only 17 now "Why d'you say that?" I asked confused "She signed your grandma's year book, I'll get you all one day P.S have the worst summer ever"

Ethan said reading out from the book "That symbol, I've seen it before in my spellbook it's a symbol meaning...immortality" Benny said sighing "That might explain why she's still 17...Okay I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pom-poms right now" Ethan said chuckling, I laughed at Benny's disgusted expression "Dude, don't talk about my grandma's pom-poms like that" he said, I smiled and stood in front of him "C'mon sweetheart we got ourselves a rally to get to" I said, he nodded and we left the cafeteria.

We were halfway through the cheer and Stephanie had already started the incantation "Guys now" Ethan said, we started chanting another spell and Stephanie realised what we were doing "Back off geeks I've been waiting 50 years to bring this school down and no one is going to stop me now" she snapped glancing at me, Benny and Ethan,

we carried on saying a diffreent spell but it wasn't working, Stephanie had already turned off all the lights in the gym and the entire crowd were unconcious, also she was floating and there was a glowing pentagram line where we were stood "Guys it's not working, maybe were saying it wrong" I suggested nervously "Step out of the pentagram" he replied, we tried moving but I couldn't, it was though we were glued to the spot "Benny push your pom-poms closer to Sarah"

Ethan instructed, they strugglingly managed to brake Sarah out of her spell "What happend? What's going on?" she asked nervously "Stephanie's a witch, she's sucking the souls out of the whole student body" Ethan explained "Get back in formation, the cheer must be completed" Stephanie said looking at Sarah, I noticed Stephanie's eyes were bright pink

"Here's a new cheer for you, gimme an' L" Sarah exclaimed, she pulled Ethan and broke the star position, we all stumbled back while the rest of the girls fell to the floor, the lights came back on and the crowd woke up "Sweet, it's like an' all you can eat buffet" Erica said licking her lips, we all gave her a look "What? Like anyone is gonna miss her, she's so..."

Erica stopped talking once Stephanie sat up, only she wasn't 17, she was her real age "You! You ruined everything!" she shouted "Poor Stephanie, I remember how mean people were to you back then" Benny's Grandma said, she turned around and Stephanie conjured up a knife, Benny's Grandma turned around and aimed her finger towards Stephanie,

a pink glow covered Stephanie and she passed out again "3 cheers for Grandma" Sarah exclaimed, I chuckled "I am so done with Cheerleading" Ethan said throwing down his pom-poms, we all did the same "Smart kids, all that jumping around is fun but what your left with is saggy pom-poms" Grandma said, we all grimaced and Benny walked away with a disgusted look.

Next Day...

I was in the line with the boys while they got their food "Thanks...Stephanie" Ethan said, I looked and found that our new lunch lady was Stephanie "What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" Ethan asked handing Benny his sandwiches "Don't worry Grandma blocked her powers, now she's just a sad old lady in a hair net" Benny replied, I rolled my eyes "Who can still spit in your food" I pointed out, he chuckled and threw his sandwiches in the trash,

Rory walked over looking depressed "Hey Rory, sorry your girlfriend moved away" Ethan said "But I did bump into her and she asked me to give you this" Benny said handing Rory a pink piece of paper, Rory opened the letter and read it, after a few seconds a smile appeared on his face and he seemed to be getting taller,

I glanced down and saw him levitating "Okay down you go" I said nervously, the boys grabbed his shoulders and we pulled him back to the floor "C'mon Romeo" I said chuckling, he still had that dreamy look on his face as we dragged him to a table.


	5. Blood Drive Part 1

**AN: Hey dudes I know I'm being annoying when I keep changing the chapters but I can't make my mind up for some reason :/...ah well heres the final version of Blood Drive :D Review please.**

* * *

Today had to be the worst day ever, it wasn't that bad until I found out nurses were coming in to collect blood for their hospital, which meant there would be a room full of blood taking, and it didn't help that I was in the actual room with Ethan and Benny "Look at this, it's like open day for 'Revenge of the Syth' all over again, just minus the storm troopers" Benny said looking at the long line of male blood donators "Bailey are you sure you wanna stay here with us?"

Ethan asked worriedly, I was snacking on a chocolate bar like I hadn't eaten in days, but being around swirling bags of blood can do that to you "Yeah I'm fine" I squeeked, he nodded but it was unsure "Anyway my mom thinks I should donate, she says my blood is special. I think that's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs, in my veins" he said

"Dude she has to say your blood is special she's your mom. Anyway the reason you don't give blood is because your too scared of needles yah big chicken" Benny said smirking slightly "I'm not afraid, I just don't like them" Ethan said, I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my focus off the blood bags

"Right the same way you don't like the commercial with the dancing crackers...it freaks you out" Benny replied amused "It does not, I'm just uncomfortable with eating things that dance. Plus I don't see you rushing to donate" Ethan said "Uh yeah they can lift your entire genetic code with one drop, what if someone cloned me? No way..." Benny stopped talking and his eyes widened at something behind me, I glanced back to see a young blonde nurse

"Then again I could stand to loose a pint or two, yah know what I'm sayin'...c'mon, unless of course your too chicken" Benny said, he started making chicken noises to taunt Ethan "I'm not a chicken, I'm a hawke, with huge talons and lazer eyes" Ethan said, he suddenly stumbled as he saw one of the nurses inspecting a needle

"I just have to talk to Sarah, c'mon Bail's" he said grabbing my arm, I saw Sarah stood by the opposite door scoffing a big bag of chips, she looked as bad as me "Hey Sarah" he greeted as we reached her "What's up?" she asked watching the blood bags with wide eyes, I could hear the blood swirling around but I resisted the urge to look at them

"Not much, you okay?" he asked nervously "Sure I'm fine, why don't I look okay?" she asked, though it came out a little high pitched "You have like half a bag of chips on your face" he pointed out, she sighed and wiped them off "Seeing all this blood is really getting to you girls huh?" he asked motioning to me, I nodded and pulled another candy bar out of my bag "It's like letting contestants from 'The Biggest Loser' loose in a chocolate factory"

she whined "D'you need help? I could be like your diet buddy, I've been helping Bailey all morning since we got here" Ethan said "It's Erica I'm worried about she doesn't have much self control" Sarah said "Hey girls, cookie?" a familiar voice asked from behind me, I looked to see Erica in a white coat holding a tray full of cookies, we all paused for a moment and I grabbed 5 cookies "A student volunteer? That is so devious" Sarah said,

I nodded "But kind of clever" I added in thought, Ethan headed back over to Benny and I stayed with the girls "I know right? So when you gonna take a sip, the sooner we get passed this whole awkward faze of our friendship, the better" Erica said "Bailey and I don't eat humans, sorry if that's awkward for you"

Sarah said rolling her eyes, Erica smirked and held up one of the tubes linked to a blood bag, she took the cap off so the smell of blood flooded my nostrils, Sarah dug through her chip bag and I inhaled slowly, the smell was tempting as hell "I gotta go" I whimpered running back over to the boys, I searched my bag for more food but I couldn't find anything

"What's the deal with Sarah?" Benny asked confused "It's the smell, her and Bailey are scarffing junk food to dull the craving" Ethan explained "Normal foods not gonna satisfy their hunger, it's like vampire 101" Benny said, I panicked and slammed him agains't the door "Benny I'm out" I said nervously, he glanced at Ethan

"I don't have anything Bail's" he admitted, I groaned and turned to Ethan while keeping Benny pinned agains't the door "You?" I asked, though it came out snappish "I have this" he said pulling out a bag of doritos, I snatched them and practically tore open the bag "We need to keep an' eye on Bailey and Sarah. And our other fanged friends"

Ethan said glancing at Erica "Dude if anything bad happens we must rescue the nurses, I am saving that one...called it" Benny said, I got tired of his constant checking out other girls so I glared at him

"Benny must you do it when I'm around?" I asked angrily, his eyes widened "No I'm sorry please don't eat me" he said scared, I rolled my eyes and ate another dorito "I'm sorry guys I can't stay in here" I said, they both nodded in understanding and I left the blood room.

Few Minutes Later...

After a bit of walking my cravings were still terrible, I noticed Sarah by the vending machine about to smash it up "Hey Sarah" I greeted, though I sounded a little tired "Hey Bail's, rough day right?" she asked knowingly, I nodded "You girls do realise you could end your pain with one tinsy little sip" Erica said popping up, she waved her Dusk cup underneath our noses and I smelt the blood "That blood is meant to save lives yah know"

Sarah said being the first to compose herself "Well duh mission accomplished..." Erica said taking a long sip, she pulled the cup away and had blood on her lips "...See? No screaming" she said smiling "Right, until you get caught, we'll see who screams then" Sarah said, she opened her chip bag but they fell on the floor

"No problem, five second rule" Erica said before walking away, I glanced around nervously before dropping on my knees and eating the chips "Bailey we are strong enough to fight this craving" I heard Sarah say, I looked up at her with a chip half in my mouth "After I eat this chip" she added picking one up, the chips eventually dissapeared and I had no money for the vending machine,

I screamed in annoyence and slammed my fists agains't the window, I accidentally hit too hard and the window smashed, all the candy fell out and I sighed in relief "Thank god" I said, I sat on the floor on my knees and Sarah dropped down next to me "Hey, get your own pile" I snapped, she growled and took a few before standing up

"Hey girls, you doin' okay with the whole..." Ethan stopped talking and I guessed he noticed the vending machine "Don't say anything" I said looking back at him, he nodded and I opened up another bag of chips.

After all the food was gone I parted from Sarah and looked for the guys, I could smell the blood from a mile away and it didn't help that I had no food whatsoever, I saw the guys by the lockers and I vampire-sped over "Hey boys" I greeted, they both jumped and Ethan looked around to make sure no one saw me

"You have to be carefull" he said warningly, I nodded and rolled my eyes when the smell of blood filled my nose again, only it seemed closer "Did one of you guys donate?" I asked inhaling, they both gave me confused looks "Yeah I did but it was a few minutes ago Bail's"

Benny replied holding up a cotton bud with some blood on it, I took it from him and smelt the blood, it was gorgeous "Oh my god" I gasped, someone took if from me and I found it was Ethan "Don't tempt yourself Bailey" he said throwing it away, I whimpered and leaned agains't the wall

"The cravings are so bad" I whined "The clinics closing Bail's it'll all be over soon" Benny reasured, I nodded "E you wanna come over an' play RoboZombie? I used a cheat code to unlock a new brain grenade" Benny said enthusiastically, Ethan hesitated "We can still monitor his GPS signal from there" Benny exclaimed

"Deal we've earned it...uh you guys go ahead, I'll catch up okay?" Ethan asked, I glanced back to see Sarah and Benny gave Ethan a thumbs up, I walked away with Benny and he sighed "So you still craving?" he asked, I nodded and shrugged "Yeah, but it's easing off a little" I replied, he nodded and put an arm around my shoulder

"You wanna come over my house?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "Sure what d'you wanna do?" I asked "Make out?" he asked chuckling, he obviously meant it as a joke "Okay" I replied, his eyes widened "I was kidding" he said "I wasn't" I said smirking slightly, he smiled "Your awesome" he exclaimed, I giggled and we carried on walking.

At Benny's House...

We were in the middle of making out on his bed when a beeping noise filled the room, he grabbed his phone from the night table and sighed "What are you doing behind the school Rory?" he asked himself, we both sat up and I followed him to the computer "Let's see what the school security cameras have to say" he said,

he typed something in and an' image of the nurses blood truck appeared "Oh no" he groaned, I gave him a confused look "What?" I asked shrugging, he sat up and sighed "Rory and Erica are after the blood truck" he explained, my eyes widened "We need to get there now" I said, he nodded and we ran out of the house.


	6. Blood Drive Part 2

We eventuall got behind the school but just as the blood van took off "Seriously? We ran for nothing" Benny exclaimed panting "Benny?" I turned around to see Ethan and Sarah "Ethan you hung up on me" Benny said annoyed "Later, right now we have vampire nurses to deal with" Sarah said, my eyes widened

"Vampire Nurse? Alright that's worth running for" Benny said "Guys where's Rory and Erica?" I asked curiously "Well we figured out they were planning to rob the blood truck" Ethan said, Benny pulled out his phone "Rory's on the move, fast, he's either flying or..." "Or he's in that truck, and Erica's probably still with him"

Ethan finished, I became nervous "This is not good guys, vampires are super territorial, I would know" I said worried "We gotta grab our gear and go after them, fast" Ethan said, we all nodded and ran for the house.

At Ethan and Bailey's...

We were in the house and while the boys were upstairs Sarah and I were in the kitchen, I found out that Ethan's blood was stronger than' others and it made the cravings come back "I have an' idea" I told her, I opened up the freezer and threw all the packets of frozen meat onto the counter "Dig in"

I said, she had the mince and I had a leg of lamb, there was some blood in the bags which was what I was mostly after, the boys came back down with their holy water guns and some other stuff "Okay c'mon girls time to go" Benny said a little disturbed, I groaned but got rid of the meat I was devouring and left the house.

The Warehouse...

We walked further in and faced the 2 vampire nurses "You" the youngest exclaimed looking at Ethan "Yeah that's right, us" he replied "Yeah and me" Benny said, we all gave him an' annoyed look "I'm Benny we met earlier, I'm the one who didn't pass out" he said pointing to Ethan, I rolled my eyes

"Benny, you get to Rory and Erica while Bailey, Sarah and I hold these guys off, mostly Bailey and Sarah" Ethan said, Benny ran around the truck and the nurses hissed at us, I vamped out and hissed back, a fight between us and the nurses broke out and it was really draining "Let our friends go or you nurses are gonna need a doctor"

Sarah said threateningly, I punched the youngest in the face and she hissed in pain, Ethan managed to hold down the older nurse and held his water gun to her face "Don't move, one blast of holy water and it's all over" he said, the youngest ran for Sarah but she flipped out of the way, I took a deep breath and Sarah looked rather tired

"You girls aren't real vampires yet, by the way you smell like junk food" the young nurse said, I growled "When I catch my breath, you are so dead" Sarah said panting, the nurse went for Sarah but vampire-sped and knocked her down, after a lot of fighting I managed to hold her down with a stake Ethan gave me

"Don't even try" I said, she sighed in annoyence "What is that? Is that your blood?" the eldest nurse asked, I looked back and Ethan threw a cotton bud at her "Yeah and that's all your gonna get" he said, she smelt it and smiled "You don't know what your full of do you?" she asked, he glanced at me "Well Benny's had some ideas about that" he said, I chuckled "Your blood is H-deficient, one in a million, a single pint is worth more than' everything in that truck"

she explained, I took my focus of the young vampire for a moment but it was enough for her to send me flying into a wall "Damn it!" I shouted, I stood up but had to hold onto the wall for support "Don't even think about it" the young nurse said, I looked up and saw her with a death grip on Sarah's throat, she could break her neck at any moment

"How about a trade? One pint of my blood in exchange for my friends?" Ethan asked "And you leave Whitechappel forever" he added "Why bargain when we can just take it?" the young nurse asked "Done" the eldest said "What?" the young one asked glaring "Annie, why must you do everything the hard way? If you let me up I'll get to work" Eldest said smirking "Yeah and I'll give you all my computer passwords too, No if my blood's coming out, either Sarah or Bailey do the job, I trust them"

he said, my eyes widened and Ethan let the nurse up, she grabbed a blood bag from the truck and reluctantly handed it to me "Ethan I can't I'm not strong enough to fight it" I protested, he sighed "I trust you Bailey" he said sitting down, I took a deep breath and took the capp off the needle, I slowly stuck it into his arm and the bag slowly filled up with his blood,

I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to drink him "It's okay, I know it's hard" he said, the bag finally filled and I put the cap on "I'm done, now take it and get out of here" I said handing the nurses the bag "Mmm, your a walking blood bank kid, what's stopping us from making more withdrawls?" Annie asked, Ethan held up his phone

"This for one thing, one click and I e-mail your little scam to every school within a thousand mile radius. No one's gonna roll out the blood red carpet for you again" he said, I smirked and crossed my arms "Behold the power of technology" Benny said joining us, he had a weird control device and he aimed it at the door to the truck, nothing happened and I rolled my eyes "Doorus openus" he tried, the nurses opened the doors and my eyes widened,

Erica and Rory were inches away from each other "This isn't what it looks like. He wouldn't shut up, kissing him actually seemed less annoying" Erica said jumping out of the van, the nurses closed the doors afterwards "I'm surrounded by vampire noobs" the eldest vampire exclaimed, the nurses dissapeared and we turned to Rory and Erica

"So you guys need a ride home?" Sarah asked "No, were good, it's nice out and we could use the flight practice" Erica replied, she gave Rory a suggestive look before leaving, he gave us a thumbs up before running after her and we heard a loud slapping sound followed by Rory's scream "Well something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door" Benny said "Doorus openus?" Ethan asked "Stupidus doofusus" Sarah said amused, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

The Next Day...

I was heading into school with Sarah but we paused once we saw the guys "Hey girls, no chips today?" Ethan asked confused, I shook my head and shrugged "Yeah the whole blood lust thing was really intense but, were good now that the blood drives over" I explained, he nodded "You still smell good to me" Sarah admitted looking at Ethan,

I hmm'd in agreement and he looked a little worried "Gee thanks, so do you" he replied "It must feel sad that Erica went home empty handed" Sarah said "Somehow I doubt she'll go hungry for long" Benny said, I nodded and we started walking again.


	7. Guys and Dolls Part 1

Jane stared at her favourite doll with the broken leg and I sighed "Debby's my favourite and now she's broken" she said sadly "I'm sure I could fix her with some tape or something" Sarah said hopefully "Then can we have a dance party?" Jane asked excitedly "Uh sure, what else am I gonna do till your parents get home?" Sarah asked, her phone started ringing and she left the room to answer it

"Hey Jane, Benny has a fix it spell" I said, she lit up "You think he'll let us use it?" she asked, I shrugged "I'll just borrow it from him and get it back without him noticing, wait for me here okay?" I asked, she nodded and I knocked on Ethan's door before entering "Booyah were back in buisness" Ethan exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes and Benny put his book down on the night-table "Everything okay in here?" I asked, they both nodded and grabbed a controller, I kept an eye on them while grabbing Benny's book "Call if you need me" I said, they both grunted in response and I closed the door, I walked back into Jane's room and she smiled

"Your awesome Blue" she exclaimed, I chuckled and sat on the bed while opening Benny's book "Don't worry Debby, we'll fix you" Jane said looking at her doll "Okay Jane I don't know exactly how to say this spell, but let's say it together, apparently it get's more juice when it's more than one person" I explained, she nodded and sat next to me "Glando frumundo vela" we said in sync, in a blue flash of light causing me to hiss slightly Jane's doll became...well real "Jane..."

Sarah said coming back in, she paused once she saw the now human Debby "Look what me and Bailey did" Jane exclaimed happily, my eyes were wide "Hi I'm Debby Dazzle, wanna play?" Debby asked smiling, I glanced at Sarah nervously "Ethan, your gonna wanna see this" she called, the boys came running in and we all stood in the doorway watching Debby look around the room "What the heck is that?" Ethan asked

"That is a life size Debby Dazzle, think I had a dream about this once" Benny said smiling "Jane can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked nervously, he took her to the side "Jane how did this happen?" he asked, she shrugged "She had a broken spell so Bailey and I used Benny's fix it spell and now, well she's alive"

Jane replied handing Sarah the spell-book "Let's have ice cream, and go to a roller disco dance party" Debby said, Jane cheered "I'm in" Benny said nodding "No parties, we need to turn her back into a doll" Ethan said, Debby's smile fell "No I don't wanna go back it's so boring. I wanna have fun, I won't go back I won't" she said shaking her head, Jane walked over to her and held her hand "Don't worry Debby I won't let them change you back I promise" she said,

Debby's smile came back "Oh goody, let's celebrate, cupcake dance party" she exclaimed, Jane took her downstairs and Sarah turned to Benny "Find a way to undo this now" she said angrily while giving him the book "It's not that simple, I think Jane used a different spell, or different words. I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell" Benny said "Just find the spell fast" Ethan said leaving "Oh so you get to go to the party, that's fair"

Benny exclaimed annoyed, he sat down on Jane's bed and looked at the spell "When did she even take this?" he asked glancing at me, I wrung my hands nervously "Benny, I have to tell you something" I said, he looked up "I took your book not Jane" I said fast, his eyes widened and he groaned "Bailey" he said annoyed, I sighed and sat next to him "I'm sorry I just wanted to fix the doll" I said apolagetically, he rolled his eyes "That's not the point Bailey"

he said a little angry, I sighed again "Please don't be mad at me Benny" I begged "How can I not Bailey you took it without asking" he said, I stood in front of him "I took it without asking? How many times have you taken stuff from people without asking and it got us in a lot of trouble?" I asked glaring, he glared back

"Name one time" he said, I crossed my arms "Della's dead dog" I replied, he thought for a moment before looking down at his book "That was different" he mumbled, I nodded "Your right, I did this for Jane and Della's dog was for yourself, you are so selfish Benny" I snapped before leaving the room, I walked downstairs and re-thought my words, I knew it was a low blow calling him selfish but he did deserve it.

An Hour Later...

I was in the kitchen helping Jane make cup-cakes, the life size doll actually wasn't that bad "This is a cup-cake party" Benny exclaimed finally coming down, though I wasn't talking to him, sure it was pathetic but he started that arguement "Did you find anything?" Ethan asked hopefully "I got good news and bad news, bad news is I couldn't find the spell...good news is I'm on level 2 of Knights of Ninjitsu four" Benny said smiling, I rolled my eyes

"You've been up there for an hour" Sarah exclaimed "It's a hard game" he replied defensively "Yeah Sarah give him a brake, you know how slow Benny is when it comes to figuring things out" I said, Benny glared at me and I shrugged "Mmm, lemon swirl" Debby said holding out the cup-cake in my direction, I took a bite from it

"That's actually pretty good" I said nodding "Oooh I'll take a lemon swirl" Benny said picking up a cup-cake "Oh no look at your clothes, I know just what we should play next, Debby Dazzle fashion show" Debby said, she and Jane giggled and headed for the stairs, Debby suddenly doubled over holding her stomach "Are you okay?" Ethan asked, she held onto his arm for support and his eyes flashed white, he came back to normal and she shot up

"I'm fine, great infact, let's go have some fashion fun" she said walking away, Ethan turned around and nearly fell to the floor "What happened?" Benny asked "I just had a vision, Debby needs life energy to stay in human form, she absorbs it through contact, if we..." Ethan stopped talking and his legs gave out, I held him up before he could fall "Easy buddy, she must've drained you a little" Benny said "Maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll"

Ethan suggested "Let's hope" Sarah said nervously, the doorbell rang and the boys answered while I started cleaning "It was Rory" Ethan explained after coming back in, I nodded "Let's go check on Jane" he said, I nodded and we all walked upstairs, we stood in the doorway watching Jane and Debby tear up the clothes to make it into something else "Is this what girls usually do with their dolls?" Benny asked "You don't do this with yours?" Sarah asked

"Those are action figures" he repled glaring "Whatever get's you through the day" I said, I felt his glare on me but I didn't face him "We have to get her alone" Sarah said "Hey Debby, guess what? I just found a bunch of...stuff girls say go with shoes" Ethan said "Oooh I love accesorizing" Debby said, she followed Ethan out and we stopped Jane from going too "Bed time" I said, she groaned but nodded "Sarah I'm gonna go clean up" I said, she nodded and I walked down into the kitchen.

The others soon joined me and said that Debby was locked in Ethan's room, which would hopefully be a safe place to keep her "Jane's out like a light" Sarah said "Great, now we just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing" Ethan said, I heard the front door open "Hello were home" Uncle Ross said,

we all gave each other nervous glances "Can you go stall them now?" Ethan asked Sarah, she nodded and left the kitchen, the boys tried to work fast but it wasn't fast enough "Okay this won't work, stand back" I instructed, they both stood in the kitchen doorway and I used my vampire-speed to put everything back, once I stopped I fell agains't the counter "Bailey are you okay?" Benny asked worried, I nodded and held my head

"Vampire speeding is draning when your only a fledgling" I replied chuckling slightly, he nodded "Have you drank today?" he asked, I shook my head "No, I ran out" I said, he nodded "Wait here" he said, I sat on the kitchen counter and he ran somewhere "What's up with you and Benny today?" he asked confused, I gave him a confused look "You just seem annoyed with each other" he said, I nodded "We sort of had an' argument earlier on"

I replied, he nodded and Benny came back after a few minutes "Here" he said handing me a brown paper bag, I slowly opened it and saw a bunch of juice boxes "Benny what are these?" I asked confused, he shrugged "Grandma's blood substitute, she makes a new batch every weekend. And they've been in the fridge so their nice and cold" he said leaning agains't the counter, I nodded and smiled a little "Thank you, really I mean it" I said, he nodded and I put the box's on the side

"C'mere" I said motioning him to come closer, he did and stood in- between my legs "I'm sorry I called you selfish" I said shyly, he sighed and tilted his head "Don't worry about it Bail's, you were right the Della thing was for myself" he said, he put his arms around my waist and we hugged tightly "Let's not fight again" he said holding me at arms length, I nodded "Uh guys" Ethan said, we both faced him and he looked a little awkward "I think we should check on Debby"

he said, I jumped of the counter and we walked upstairs "You think her batteries have run out by now?" Benny asked "Probably, but we should still..." Ethan paused once he saw that the ropes holding Debby in his room had been untied, we ran into the room and found it empty with the window wide open

"Is it too much to hope that she ran outta juice climbing out the window and maybe fell into the compost?" Benny asked hopefully, I sighed and noticed Ethan with wide eyes "Ethan you okay?" I asked worried, he picked something up and showed them to me and Benny "Mom? Dad?" he asked,

he was holding two barbie dolls that looked identical to my aunt and uncle "I'd say she's now running on a full charge" Benny said, I ran a hand through my hair nervously "This is not good" I squeeked.


	8. Guys and Dolls Part 2

The Next Morning...

After finding out Debby was gone we asked Sarah for her help, we had both vampire-sped around the neighbourhood but couldn't find Debby, I was sorting out Jane's lunch and Ethan was on the phone with Sarah "Here's your lunch Jane" I said handing it to her "Where's mom?" she asked curiously, I shrugged "Sleeping in" Ethan answered

"Mom always put's a smiley face on the bag" she said "Yeah but does your mom pack you candy and soda?" I asked smirking, she looked in the bag before smiling "I can live without a smiley face" she said "Yeah I thought you'd say that" I said handing her her school bag "Did Debby Dazzle really go to a party at disco beach? I bet Dazzle Dan's their too"

Jane said putting on her bagpack and turning to me and Ethan "Sure I bet, you know Dazzle Dan" Ethan replied handing Jane her lunch "Debby's coming back right?" she asked hopefully "Uh let's go" Ethan said pushing her towards the door.

At School...

We saw Benny down the hall and walked towards him "I hope that's your good news face" Ethan said "I'm 99.9% sure that I found the right spell" Benny replied, I sighed in relief "Okay let's do it" Ethan said "But I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it, she has to cast the reversal spell herself" Benny explained, I took a deep breath again nervously

"Wonderfull...and my parents?" Ethan asked "Should go back to normal once the spells been reversed" Benny said nodding "Great now all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down" Ethan said, I nodded "Have you talked to Rory?" he asked looking at Benny "Yeah, he sent me a text sayin' he was busy hanging out with his new girlfriend"

Benny replied "He's mad that we didn't let him in" Ethan said in realisation "Or he actually has a girlfriend" Benny said, they both laughed "Hey don't be so mean" I said though it was an' amusing thought "Oh c'mon Bailey, Rory with a girlfriend?" Ethan asked chuckling, I rolled my eyes "If I wasn't going out with Benny I'd go out with him" I admitted, they both stopped laughing and faced me with wide eyes "Your kidding right?" Benny asked, I shook my head and walked away.

Later On...

After class I found the boys with Sarah "Erica may be self absorbed but she always comes through for me" Sarah said as I reached them "Hey guys what up?" I asked, they shrugged "Rory where's Debby?" Ethan asked, I looked behind me to see Rory look freaked out "Beats me she walked off looking for the one who made her, you guys were right that girl is whack"

he replied before leaving "The one who made her?" Benny asked "Jane, she's looking for Jane, I'm supposed to pick her up after school" Ethan said "Gimme the keys I'll pick her up and meet you there" Sarah said, Ethan gave her the keys and she ran off.

We ran to Ethan's house and when we entered we found Debby on the floor, only her head wasn't attached to her body "You pretzelled her good" Benny said "Sarah are you okay?" Ethan asked "I'm okay" she replied from the top step, Ethan picked up Debby's head and I took a step back "Ethan what are you doing?" I asked nervously

"Scare finder rule number 10. Nothing can do anything without a head" he replied chuckling, I nodded and Debby's body started twisting, the body grabbed the head from Ethan and Benny screamed, we ran up the stairs to where Sarah was sat and watched as Debby re-attached her head, it was quite gross "Sarah where's Jane?"

Ethan asked "She's in her hiding spot, you guys go and I'll hold her off for as long as I can" Sarah said "I'm gonna go find out how she read that spell, what are you gonna do?" Benny asked looking at Ethan "I'm gonna buy you some time" he replied, I ran up stairs with them and Benny and I ran into Ethan's room where Jane was hiding, we found the closet door locked which must have meant she was in there

"Jane I know your in there, you alwasy hide in there and I know how your mind works. We need to know how you said the fix it spell" Benny said, he tried the door again but it was still locked "Blue said the spell too" her voice came out muffled but we still heard it "You cast the spell?" Benny exclaimed looking at me, I shrugged innoccently "I was gonna tell you" I said nervously, he sighed "We'll discuss this later, right now we need to get Jane outta the closet"

he said annoyed, we both thought for a moment "What's your price?" Benny asked reluctantly, the door opened and Jane's head popped out "I have some ideas" she said, we all went into the closet and figured out the spell, so me and Jane had to say it backwards, I heard strange music and Ethan's voice "Oh Debby" he called, I gave Benny a confused look and he shrugged, after figuring out how to say it backwards we exited the closet "Hi Jane"

Debby said with her hands around Ethan's throat "Automota beanon" Jane and I said in sync, a blue light flashed out of our palms and hit Debby, she instantely turned back into a doll "Are you okay Ethan?" Jane asked, he nodded "Yeah, thanks girls" he said, Sarah walked in "What happened to me?"

she asked confused "What happened to you?" she asked motioning to Ethan "Nice hair man" Benny said, I laughed and noticed Ethan's parents were back to normal "Why are we in our clothes?" Uncle Ross asked "Why are we in Ethan's bed?" Aunt Sam asked, they both jumped once they saw us "What happened?" Aunt Sam asked, I glanced around nervously.

The Next Day...

I was on my way home from school when Benny caught up with me "Bailey can we talk?" he asked, I nodded and we kept walking "It's about my spell-book..." he started, I sighed "Look Benny I'm really sorry about that" I said for like the fifth time, he shook his head "No it's not about that, I want you to know that if you ever need a spell then you can use it. Sure I'd like to know what it's for but I don't mind" he said,

I faced him and we stopped walking "Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, you might need help with some spells but yah know" he said chuckling, I giggled and he held my hand "So what was it like? Casting a spell?" he asked, I smiled "It was pretty awesome" I admitted, he nodded

"I know right? You feeling better now?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I was weak that night becasue I hadn't drank anything. But I'm all energized now" I replied "Bail's, what's it like being a vampire?" he asked curiously, I thought for a moment "Sometimes I forget, but having super-speed, super-senses and super-strength is awesome"

I replied, he nodded "Man I wish I could do that" he said in thought, I smirked and faced him "What?" he asked, I raised my eyebrows "I'm strong and fast" I said hoping he would catch on "I don't get it" he said still confused "Let me lay it out straight for you, you hold on tight and I'll super-speed us home"

I said slowly, he lit up "Really? You sure?" he asked, I nodded and he put his arms around my chest "You may wanna hold on tighter" I said, he did and I held onto his shirt "Hold on" I said, I sped off and all he could do was scream, though it was very amusing for me.


	9. Double Negative Part 1

"In conclusion our year book needs a face lift..." Ethan started while holding what looked like a car antenna "Or at least some serious botox, which brings us to the photos. A lot of us spend as much time gaming as we do in school" Benny said "We think we should be able to use our avatars as our yearbook photos, why look like yourself when you could look like a level 25 storm ranger?"

Ethan said, I rolled my eyes "I feel that who I am on the inside is better represented by Thor Angerheart" Benny said putting a picture of his avatar on the stand "Thanks to the yearbook comittee for your time, we think this idea could take the Whitechappel rememberer to the next level" Ethan finished, Hannah gave me a look as if to say 'Are they serious?',

I nodded and she rolled her eyes "Um no, don't think were gonna use that but thanks anyway" she replied "Sorry guys" I said apolagetically, Benny pulled off his clip on tie in annoyence "I knew these wouldn't help" he exclaimed "Bailey and I propose we go totally retro and use this old school camera for the student photos"

Hannah said standing behind the camera, the class clapped and I smiled "An' old camera? That's how your gonna improve the yearbook? Lame" Ethan said "Sorry boys" I repeated

"Bailey your my girlfriend, you could have at least said yes" Benny said, I shrugged "Sorry Benny, don't worry I'll make it up to you later" I replied, he nodded "Okay your forgiven" he said smiling, I nodded and he left with a ticked off Ethan "Bailey you wanna take the photo?" Hannah asked, I nodded and held the switch, Hannah stood in front of the camera and I pushed the button.

Later on I was in class with Ethan and Benny listening to Ethan talk about his girl problem, it sounded stupid "...So this morning Hannah was really nice to me and asked if she could confide in me" he said "Dude it's a trap" Benny said, I rolled my eyes "I knew it, the next time I saw her she swore like my dad in traffic" Ethan exclaimed,

I had a confused look "That doesn't sound like Hannah" I said in thought "There are two sides to every girl, like a coin, heads she's crazy, tails...same as heads" Benny said, I gave him a look "No were not" I snapped, he gave me a smug look and I sighed "I'm just a little underfead today" I mumbled, he chuckled

"Hey Cammi I love your skirt" I looked behind me to see Hannah "Heads" Benny said to Ethan, I looked through the other door and saw Hannah knock a guys books out of his arms "Oops I am so sorry" she said sarcastically before walking away laughing, I tilted my head in confusion "Tails, good luck with that"

Benny said "Not all girls are that crazy" I said, they both turned to me "Your right, vampire girls are worse" Benny said, Ethan laughed and I rolled my eyes "Were not worse, we just have the risk of drinking your blood if you tick us off" I said smirking, they both gulped "Your right Bail's, you know we love you right?" Ethan asked, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book.

Lunch Time...

I was in the cafeteria with Ethan and Benny when I heard Rory make a sound of pain, I looked behind me and saw him holding his eye "Yes, now that was a 3 pointer. Who else wants some of this?" Hannah shouted from across the room, by this point I had given up on figuring out what was wrong with her "If she asks you out, you better say yes"

Benny said to Ethan, I turned to face them "Oh god she saw us what do we do?" Ethan asked nervously "Just act natural" Benny instructed relaxing himself "Well I'm naturally nervous so that should be easy" Ethan replied, Hannah slammed her hands down on the table next to me looking straight at Benny

"Baby still crying becasue he can't be superman in the yearbook?" she asked "Superman? Please, he's a bit too retro, a little too old school" Benny said leaning back, Hannah scoffed and tipped his lunch forward so it fell onto his lap, or the floor "Aww and it was such a nice nerd shirt" she said sarcastically,

I slammed my own hands agains't the table and stood up "Back off Hannah" I said angrily, she shrugged "Or what?" she asked smirking, I tilted my head "Or your going through the window" I replied pointing to the cafeteria window, she glanced at the window a little nervous "You wouldn't, you don't have the guts Bailey"

she said, now usually I don't vamp out in the middle of school but this was a special occasion "Try me" I whispered, I ran my tongue along my fang and she saw them "Fine" she gritted before walking off

"I don't care how much of a crush she has on you...she just made Benny's list" Benny said angrily, I sat back down and my teeth went back to normal "Go on Bailey" Ethan said smiling, I shrugged "Can't let her get away with bullying my two favourite nerds can I?" I asked in a babysih tone, Ethan rolled his eyes and I laughed.

In the Dark Room...

Benny opened the door and I followed him in "Do you have to do this?" I asked bored, he nodded "Dark room? More like red room" he said chuckling, I rolled my eyes and leant agains't the door "Alright, time for a little revenge photo princess, courtesey of Thor Angerheart" Benny said grabbing the switch button for Hannah's camera,

he poked his butt out and took a photo of it "Okay Thor if your done I wanna get home" I said feeling a bit thirsty "I'm coming" he said putting the switch back, he paused and looked around the room before smirking "What?" I asked nervously, he shrugged "Could do a lot of stuff in here, if yah know what I mean" he said suggestively,

I giggled and grabbed his hand "C'mon Benny" I said amused, he put one hand on my waist "C'mon please" he begged as we left, I rolled my eyes and he put his arm around my shoulder instead "No, I am not making out with you in the dark room, it would be awkward if someone walked in" I replied,

he sighed and we eventually caught up to Ethan "Guys I have big news, it's about Hannah" he said, I nodded and listened to him explain what was going on with her while we walked down the hall "An' evil twin? Dude c'mon" Benny said disbelievingly "Well somehow the evil part of Hannah became a whole other person, one Hannah's normal and the others a pile of angry snakes" Ethan explained, it did make sense I guess

"So you got twins crushing on yah?" Benny asked smiling, I rolled my eyes "Trust you to think of that" I exclaimed, he winked "Yeah but one of them's evil, we have to do something" Ethan said "Yeah your right, I'll come over tonight we'll play some Heck Bot rebellion and take care of it tomorrow...she is still just a girl"

Benny said "Yeah your right, what's the worst she could do? Make fun of someone's shoes?" Ethan asked "Exactly" Benny said, I sighed, there is no limit to what a girl can do if she works hard enough for it, and who knows how hard evil Hannah will work.


	10. Double Negative Part 2

I heard a loud rhythmic banging on the door and Uncle Ross answered, I was in the kitchen trying desperatley to find my juice boxes but they weren't here "Ethan Benny's here...I think" Uncle Ross said confused, I gave up on the juice boxes and went to the door instead "Benny your never this early" I said leaning agains't the doorway,

he merely smirked and put his fingers in the belt loops of my shorts pulling me forward "I just wanted to see you babe" he replied leaning in, I met him halfway and put my hands on his shoulders, the kiss was hard yet passionate and even though I loved it I was left confused, Benny had never ever kissed me like this before,

his hands ran down to my thighs and hoisted me up agains't him, my legs wrapped around his waist and his tongue shot into my mouth colliding with my own, the kiss became more lustfull with each second and I couldn't stop "Uh hey Benny your here early that's a first" I heard Ethan say sounding a little awkward,

Benny pulled away and let me back down to my feet but kept his arms around my waist "I'm also not here at all, gimme a call at home" Benny replied as he put a toothpick between his lips, as I caught my breath back I noticed there was something different about him "You and your grandma change your voicemail message again? I love the one where you two are doing impressions of each other" Ethan said chuckling, he dialled on his phone before holding it to his ear,

Ethan's eyes suddenly widened with slight fear as he looked at Benny, Benny smiled and Ethan glanced at his phone through the corner of his eyes "Benny?" he asked, I pulled away from Benny very confused and stood right next to Ethan, he held the phone between us so we could both hear "C'mon I know I'm not there yet dude but I will be, just give me a few minutes" Benny's voice said through the phone, my eyes widened slightly "J..Just g..get here quick okay"

Ethan said stuttering because of his nervousness "Yeah yeah I'll be there in five" Benny replied, Ethan hung up and I turned to Benny...or what looked like Benny who was still smiling, he was about to walk away when Ethan stopped him "Wait..what are you?" he asked less nervous and more confused, Benny sighed and turned back around "I'm your best friend" he said holding out his hand, Ethan took it and his eyes flashed white for a few seconds before going back to normal

"And I'm your boyfriend" Benny added winking at me before turning back to Ethan "Look I know you, I know your good at stopping Evil plans, I'm just here to warn you to stay out of mine" Benny said threateningly, he grabbed Ethan's phone and threw it on the road before putting another toothpick in his mouth

"I'll be seeing you soon sweetness" he said smirking at me, I didn't know what to say, I was in too much shock to speak, he walked away and I turned to Ethan "What the heck was that?" I squeeked, he looked nervous "Benny has an' evil twin" he explained, I chuckled nervously "We need to get to Benny's..now" I said, Ethan nodded and we ran.

We reached Benny's and while Ethan was panting hard I wasn't that bad "Hey guys, Grandma was just yelling at me for selling her magic camera" Benny said boredly "Benny you have an' evil twin too, he just trashed me phone and took off" Ethan said catching finally catching his breath "Did you take a photo of yourself with my camera?"

Benny's grandma asked "Yeah but just of my butt, and only for revenge" Benny replied "Here's the short version, there have been cultures in history that believe a photo can steal the soul, that camera can, or at least it makes a negative copy of your soul. When the photo get's developed out pops an' evil you" Grandma explained

"Oh god, Hannah wants to use that camera for the yearbook photo's tomorrow" I said "Well then you better get it back, and most importantly destroy all the negatives that she has, that's the only way to get rid of the twins" Grandma said "Alright well now that we have a plan can we all forgive original Benny?" Benny asked smiling

"No" Ethan and Grandma exclaimed in sync, I giggled to myself and they all faced me "Why so giddy Bail's?" Benny asked confused, I shook my head "I kissed twins...twins do you realise how weird that is?" I asked putting a hand to my forehead "You kissed him?" Benny asked jealous, I gave him an' innocent look "I thought he was you"

I replied, he nodded and held up a hand "Just tell me one thing..." he started, I nodded and he smiled "Was it good? I mean I like to know I'm a good kisser" he replied, I rolled my eyes "Benny, not the time...and actually if Ethan hadn't disturbed us it would've turned out more than just making out" I said, he silently cheered to himself and I giggled.

Next Day at School...

I had just put an' extra blood juice box in my locker when Benny walked up to me "Hey babe" he greeted, he had on sunglasses and a leather jacket...no way was this normal Benny "Get lost" I replied "Ooh look who's suddenly giving me the cold shoulder, wasn't it yesterday we were making out on your porch?" he asked smirking,

he pulled his sunglasses to the brig of his nose and kept them there "That doesn't count I thought you were Benny" I said annoyed, he rolled his eyes and leaned agains't the lockers "You liked it though..c'mon admit it I'm a better kisser than that geek your dating" he said, I gave him a look and closed my locker

"You are that geek, just the evil side of him" I pointed out "No, I'm the better side my little vampire and I want you to come with me" he said leaning forward, I put a hand to his chest stopping him "Go with you where exactly?" I asked skeptically "I'm leaving this town, there's nothing for me here except you sweetheart, I would make a negative of you but vampires don't come up on camera" he replied shrugging

"I would never leave my friends just to be with a jerk like you" I said, he shrugged "You say that now but once I'm gone your gonna wish you came with" he said smirking, he put another toothpick in his mouth and I rolled my eyes "I don't think I'll regret it" I replied, his smirk fell and he looked a little ticked off,

I took the sunglasses of his face and put them on myself "I need these more than you, see you later sweetness" I said mockingly before walking away.

After a while I looked around for the guys but I couldn't find them, not even evil Benny popped up around the place, as I was walking down the hall I saw Benny run into the boys bathroom, judging by the leather jacket I knew it wasn't normal Benny, I had a huge debate with myself on weather or not I should go into the bathroom before I gave up all rational thought and walked in "Usually I don't do this but I have no choice" I exclaimed,

Benny turned around and smirked "Come to change your mind?" he asked cockily, I shook my head and noticed normal Benny's camera on the sink "I want the camera" I said simply, he shook his head "I can't do that" he replied walking forward, I glanced back at the mirror's and all I could really see was him, I was still like a ghost,

Benny turned round to see what I was looking at and sighed "You know Bailey I forgot to mention something earlier, us Negatives are part immortal, were not really human. You come with me and you won't have to worry about living forever...all alone" he said, I knew he was taunting me to trying to get me to go with him, but it was working "Your..immortal?"

I asked confused, he nodded "Sort of, you could bite me and we'd be together forever, normal Benny could carry on with his life like you want him too and you could have me" he said coming closer, I brought out my fangs for back up just incase he tried something else "How do you know what I want?" I snapped,

he chuckled "I can tell, Benny's depserate to keep you with him. He's even thought twice about doing Stephanie's immortality spell to be with you. And I know you don't want that" he said, my eyes widened and he nodded in confirmation "Yes, your little geek has thought about draining souls just to live forever with you. You come with me and he won't have to do that" he said, I noticed he was smirking slightly "I don't know"

I said struggling to stay good "We both love you Bailey, me and normal Benny...So if you don't wanna live the rest of your life alone then you'll make the right decision" he said, he opened up my hand and put something in it, I held it up and found it was a weird photo of Benny "What's this?" I asked, he shrugged

"It's the photo from the camera, you destroy this and I go away just like that" he explained clicking his fingers for emphasis, I nodded "I know you'll choose me Bailey, you don't wanna be alone forever, every one around you dying while you watch from the sidelines" he taunted circling me, a tear fell down my cheek "Stop it Benny" I said, he did and the washroom door opened "Hey Benny. Or should I call you evil Benny?" it was normal Benny,

I sighed and stood by the sinks not wanting to get inbetween the two spell-masters "What makes you think I'm the evil one? Maybe I'm normal and your just a goodie goodie" Evil Benny replied "Yeah I don't think either of us is smart enough to make any sense of that, but only one of us is leaving this washroom" Benny said "What if I cook yah? Use the magic you never had the stomach to use..turn you inside out maybe?" Evil Benny said holding out his palm to Benny

"Right I bet your no better at magic than' I am, nice jacket though, looks so real...pleather" Benny said, Evil Benny snapped and they started fighting, I was still holding the negative and I thought about my decision hard, but I knew I had to decide soon, the boys were still fighting and Benny had Evil Benny pinned agains't the stalls "Benny"

I called, he faced me "Don't be stupid Bailey" Evil Benny exclaimed knowing what I was about to do, I handed Benny the negative and he chuckled "Thanks Bail's" he said, I nodded and he threw evil Benny to the floor, Benny tried to get to the toilet but Evil Benny had hold of his leg, I jumped on Evil Benny and hissed,

he let go of Benny and just gave up "I thought you'd choose me" he said so only I could hear, I sighed and Evil Benny dissapeared beaneath me in a flash of colours, I stood back up and Benny came out of the stall "You okay?" I asked, he sighed "I just flushed myself down the toilet, I'm gonna need some time" he replied, I chuckled and took his hand "Let's go Benny" I said, he nodded and let me lead him out of the bathroom.


	11. Friday Night Frights Part 1

I was stood by the lockers with Erica and Sarah listening to Erica tell us about her date with her current non-dead boyfriend "...Kurt is so Mcyummy, we went out for dinner then went to see 'Super Dead 4', it was perfect" she said dreamily "Do you mean regular date perfect or vampire date perfect?" Sarah asked a little worried, Erica smiled and revealed her fangs "You know I don't bite an' tell"

she said before walking away, I sighed and turned to face Sarah "I worry about her sometimes" I said, she nodded "Me too, one day she's going to get caught and were gonna have to help her" she said closing her locker, I nodded and we started walking "I've never been on a date" I admitted, Sarah gave me a shocked look "Really? Not even with Benny?" she asked, I shook my head "Nope, me and Benny have always flirted so when we kissed we both just assumed we were going out. Sides I don't mind...what about you?" I asked curiously,

she shrugged in thought "My last date was with Jessie and we both know how that went" she said sadly, I sighed and mentally cursed myself "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said feeling guilty, she shook her head "No it's okay, I just still can't get over it I mean the guy was my first kiss and you never forget that" she said, I nodded and started laughing at the sight before me "Wow Ethan" I said through my laughs, he was stood in the middle of the hall with his pants around his ankles and he was wearing space boxers "Space themed huh? I woulda guessed spiderman" Sarah said amused, he sighed in embarassment and pulled up his pants.

Lunch Time...

I was sat with the boys at lunch while Ethan tried to find out more about his 'Ghost' friend, apparently he had accidentally released some coach that liked to pick on nerds from the schools only trophy...talk about bad luck "Ah here he is, coach Ed. Says he was the gym teacher here 30 years ago" he told us, I nodded and ate another piece of cooked chicken, being a vampire meant I craved meat like mad but I didn't mind that much, it helped ease the blood craving "He's ancient" Rory said looking at the old yearbook

"Is he here right now?" Benny asked in a slight whisper, Ethan was about to reply when Benny's sandwich went flying from his hand across the cafeteria "I'll take that as a yes...Jerk" he exclaimed looking around, I giggled "Yep, there must be some way to stop him or get him to move on" Ethan said hopefully, I shrugged "I don't know Ethan I mean the guys been locked in a Trophy case for 30 years and he loves to pick on nerds. I doubt he'll be leaving anytime soon" I told him, he groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

I leaned agains't the lockers and watched as Rory tried to pull Ethan out of his locker, my theory was right and this coach was seriously making my cousins life hell "He jammed you in good, I may have to dislocate one of your shoulders to get you out is that okay?" Rory asked "No" Ethan exclaimed, it took a bit of tugging but Rory finally managed to get Ethan out of the locker "C'mon Benny aren't there any spells to get rid of ghosts?" Ethan asked hopefully, I honestly felt sorry for the guy, he started talking to his Ghost stalker and I turned to Benny

"Are there any spells?" I asked, he thought for a moment before shrugging "I don't know Bail's, I could check" he offered, I nodded "Tell you what, I'll come over after school and help you out. How does that sound?" I asked, he lit up like a christmas tree "Really? I mean that'd be good" he said trying to tone down the excitement in his voice, I rolled my eyes

"Yes I'm your girlfriend and it's only fair that I help you" I said, he smiled "If it helps you've done well so far" he said, I nodded and turned to face Ethan "Hey E..." I burst out laughing at the sight of him with his pants down again "Oh that never get's old" I said leaning agains't Benny so I wouldn't fall down, he and Rory also found it hilarious "Thanks guys" Ethan said annoyed while pulling his pants up again "I'm sorry, listen me and Benny are gonna try and find a spell later on tonight okay?" I asked, he nodded and the bell rang "Gotta go guys" I said, I gave Benny a quick kiss before heading down the hall towards my lesson.

After School...

I was lying down on my bed waiting for news on the ghost problem, Benny had gone into Ethan's room a few seconds ago to try out the spell we found, I hoped it would work otherwise Ethan was screwed, I heard a loud vibrating sound and I picked up my phone to check the ID...it was my mom "Oh crap" I muttered, I let the phone ring for a couple of times before it finally stopped

"Hey Bail's" Benny greeted closing my door, I sat up and faced him "Hey, how'd it go?" I asked, he sighed and sat down next to me "Didn't work, and the ghost dude wants Ethan to win him a new trophy...for sports" he said, I grimaced "That's not good, Ethan sucks at sports" I said, he nodded "Yeah. Well I should probably go" he said standing up again, I nodded reluctantly "Can't you stay for a bit?" I asked hopefully,

he thought for a moment before nodding "I guess I could spend some time with my girlfriend" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes and he sat back down "What's with the camera?" I asked motioning to it, he glanced down at the video camera for a moment "I was gonna try and video the spell, but it failed so there was nothing to video" he said dissapointedly, I nodded and took the camera from him

"Whatcha doin' Bail's?" he asked a bit nervous, I flipped the screen out and started recording him "You look pretty good on film Benny" I said teasingly, his eyes widened and he covered his face "Bailey" he groaned falling back onto the bed, I giggled but still filmed him "Oh c'mon you could make a movie with this thing" I told him, he removed his hands and looked up at me "Let me try something" he said holding his hand out for the camera, I hesitatingly handed it to him and he turned it on me "Benny we don't come up on camera you know that" I said feeling a little depressed

"Actually you do" he said surprised, my eyes widened slightly "Really?" I asked, he nodded and shrugged "You're a little see throug, like a ghost but you still show up. It's because you're only a fledgling" he explained, I nodded "Hello viewers this is my gorgeous girlfriend Miss Bailey Morgan and the reason you cannot see her very well is because she is a vampire fledgling" he said still filming, I rolled my eyes and tried to grab the camera "C'mon Benny" I begged trying to grab it, I could've used my vampire powers to get it but I didn't want to "Hey you filmed me first I'm just evening things out" he exclaimed as I reached for it again

"Okay here" I said, he stopped moving his arm away and I pushed him back on the bed before straddling his waist "Whatcha doin' now?" he asked curiously, I took the camera from him and put it a few spots away on my bed so that it was facing both of us "There, were both on camera" I said as he put his hands on my waist, I turned the camera screen to face us so that we could see what was being recorded,

he wasn't lying when he said I looked like a ghost "We look really weird" I said resting my head on his chest, his one hand moved up to rest on my back "Yeah, a vampire and a spell master" he said, he lifted his hand in front of me and created a small ball of light in his hand "That's awesome, your awesome" I told him leaning back a bit, he smiled "You too" he said, I leaned down and pressed my lips agains't his.


	12. Friday Night Frights Part 2

Few Days Later...

I was sat in the gym with a whole bunch of people waiting for the match to begin, Ethan was depserate to fight Kurt now all because Benny said that he saw Sarah flirting with him "Hey Bailey" someone called, I looked to my right and saw Della heading over "Hey" I greeted as she sat down next to me "How've you been?" she asked, I shrugged "Not bad, you?" I asked, she also shrugged

"Better now that I'm out of counselling" she replied, I nodded slightly guilty about the whole Puffles incident a few weeks ago "I can't believe Ethan's fighting" she said "I know, me either. I just hope he'll be able to walk" I said nervously, Kurt Lockner was in the middle of the fighting mat but there was no sign of Ethan "Wonder when it's gonna start" I said as the coach said Kurt's name,

everybody cheered and as he was about to say Ethan's Benny ran into onto the mat and took the microphone from him, he started to do some cheesy introduction and I put a hand to my face in embarassment "Wow, just...wow" Della said not knowing what else to say, I shook my head and Ethan ran on wearing a Unitard, everybody boo'd him and I was feeling more and more sorry for him by the minute, as soon as the fight started Ethan got slammed into the mat "Ouch" Della muttered, I sighed and watched as my cousin got his ass kicked.

The coach blew the whistle signalling that it was time for a break and I went down to where the boys were sitting "Ethan he is killing you out there" I exclaimed motioning to the mat "Sorry dude but for a guy in agony you make some hilarious faces" Benny said chuckling, I gave him an' annoyed look and the smile fell from his face "I'm sorry but he does" he said nervously,

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ethan "Are you insane? You don't know what you're up agains't I mean this guy is unstopable" Sarah said "I guess that's why you like him" Ethan said bitterly, I groaned and sat down on the bench next to him "What? I don't like him" she replied "C'mon I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, canoodling" he said "Mad canoodling" Benny added "Canoodle what?" she asked confused "It's their way of saying flirting I think" I told her, she nodded "Look I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him,

I even checked his neck for bite marks which was hard since he's so ticklish but I do not like him" she said "I have to pin him? Impossible" Ethan exclaimed, I assume he was talking to his ghost stalker again "How about some magic? See how well he wrestles with worms in his ears huh?" Benny asked "No magic, we can't cheat" Ethan said dissapointedly, I sighed "Just think of something I mean everyone has a weakness right?" I said, Ethan nodded and stood up in front of us before making painfull faces, he fell to the floor and I was seriously confused

"Just please stop" he whimpered "Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy, smart" Rory said "It's no use. I can't win, I've never won a fight...ever" Ethan said getting back on his feet "Mmm false. Remember in grade two when I took your pokemon lunch box? You whipped me good I almost cried" Benny said with a cute face "Aww you've always been a geek haven't you Benny?"

I asked stroking his cheek with my hand, he shrugged with a small smile "Grade 2, gives me an' idea. Thanks Benny" Ethan said before going back into onto the mat, the others all sat down on the bench next to me and we watched Ethan, as the fight started up again Ethan ran towards Kurt before diving through his legs and turning around, but what he did next was both embarassing and amusing "Is he hugging him?" I asked "The snuggy bear hug, he's got it locked on there's no escape" Benny explained, I nodded and Ethan got Kurt on the floor while straddling him,

he started to tickle his neck and my eyes were wide, after a few seconds the coach slammed his hand down on the mat signalling that Ethan had won "Oh my god" I said in shock "Our new champion" the coach said holding up Ethan's arm, we all cheered as the coach handed Ethan his trophy "That was amazing" I exclaimed as he handed us the trophy "Guys he's backing out of our deal" Ethan said "What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions" Benny said looking around, I sighed and shrugged "At least he got a trophy out of this"

I said pointing out the good side "You know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt shouted, he ran towards Ethan but Sarah threw her arm out hitting him in the face causing him to fall to the floor "Update. You got beaten by a geek and a girl, go get yourself a new shirt" she said before turning back to us "Thanks but I coulda taken him" Ethan said, the boys scoffed and I rolled my eyes

"So about Saturday night" Ethan said "Oh yeah I thought if Kurt was a vampire then I'd need backup to take him down but were all good now" Sarah reasured "Right yeah good good, thought it was something like that" Ethan said a little dissapointed, I knew he thought it was a date "But if were not catching vampires, maybe we could go catch a movie?" she asked hopefully "Yeah cool, should have the feeling back in my fingertips by then" Ethan said, I chuckled and hugged him.


	13. Smells Like Trouble Part 1

I pulled on my black heel boots before grabbing my bagpack and walking into Ethan's room "You ready to go?" I asked, he turned to face me and I noticed Benny on his computer screen "Yeah, just a sec" he said, I nodded and sat down on his bed "What you boys up to?" I asked curiously "Nothin' much, Benny's helping me out with my girl troubles" Ethan replied, I smiled in amusement

"Your taking girl advice from Benny?" I asked giggling "Hey" Benny whined through the video chat, I sighed "I'm sorry Benny, but c'mon" I said, he nodded "But you go out with him" Ethan said confused "Yeah because I have a huge attraction to geeks and Benny's kinda hot" I admitted, Benny smirked and Ethan rolled his eyes "What you don't think I'm hot?" Ethan asked insulted, I groaned

"Ethan dude you're my cousin I am not gonna answer that, you need another female oppinion" I said standing up "She's right E, and thank's Bail's you're pretty hot too" Benny said, I smiled "I know" I said shrugging "Anyway we gotta go" I added looking at Ethan "Bye Benny" he said clicking the mouse, the video chat dissapeared and we left the room.

At School...

"I can't believe they shipped your eternity cage without the key, now how are we gonna play Warlocks Phantasm?" Benny asked as we reached Ethan's locker "Benny keep it down, I'm trying to attract a girl not the whole chess club" Ethan said, I chuckled and leaned agains't Benny's locker "Okay" Ethan sighed, he pulled out a small bottle of cologne and sprayed quite a lot on himself, he coughed a few times and once the smell reached my nose I gagged

"What is that?" I asked putting a hand to my nose "This is Hormonio. It's musk and it's supposed to tap into a woman's primal nature" he explained while handing the bottle to Benny "It's deffinatly manly, like wrestling team laundry bag manly" Benny said grimacing "Okay here it goes, I'm just worried she'll laugh in my face" Ethan said nervously "She probably will. But it gives you one less thing to worry about right?" Benny asked, Ethan walked away and I found it safe enough to remove my hand from my nose

"Please don't spray that on yourself" I begged him, he shook his head "No way. Hmm, taps into a girls primal nature huh?" he asked staring at the bottle in thought, he pulled out his spellbook and I sighed "Love potion, I'm about to increase his odd's by five thousand percent. And mine too..." he said excitedly, he started to read through the ingredients before looking up at me

"Bail's d'you know if the lab has any sea slugs?" he asked hopefully, I groaned "Benny..." I said hesitatingly "I'm just trying to help out your cousin Bail's. Don't you want him to be happy?" he asked, I thought it through for a moment "C'mon genius" I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the labs.

We were sat in the cafeteria and Benny was currently adding the slug urine to Ethan's cologne bottle "Hard to believe this is all you get from ten slugs" he said, I hmm'd in agreement and he put 2 drops into the bottle before saying a spell,

a pink light flew into the bottle and faded until it looked the same as before "Booyah, an' entired team of chemists can't do the job of well...me" he said proudly, I rolled my eyes and he placed a 'Dusk' sticker over the old name "What's that for?" I asked skeptically, he closed the bottle and stood up "C'mon Bailey, time to find your cousin" he said putting everything into his bag, I sighed but followed him anyway.

At The Lockers...

Ethan walked up to us looking down and I tilted my head "Strike out?" I asked, he shook his head "Chickened out" he said, I nodded "That was gonna be my guess, but don't worry dj Benny been spinning mad spells all night long" Benny said, I gave him a confused look and so did Ethan "What are you talking about?" he asked

"A simple concoction of your dad's cologne, some of our pheremones and the pee of a couple of ticked off slugs. Viola, love potion number Ben" Benny said holding up the bottle "You can't always resort to...wait how did you get my pheremones?" Ethan asked a little disturbed "Shh targets aquired, babes are in range" Benny said looking behind him,

I spotted Sarah and Erica walking towards us and I sighed "Hey ladies what do yah say?" Benny asked "Drop dead geek?" Erica asked "Easy babe easy" he said, I'll admit I was a little jealous by this but I trusted him "Hey nothin' personal I just don't hang out with dorks" she said "Just wanted to see if you wanted a sample of this new dusk perfume" Benny said smirking,

Erica's head whipped back to face him and she walked over "Yeah it's supposed to make even dead people smell like flowers, and other girly stuff. You wanna try it?" he asked looking back at her "Yes" Erica said excitedly "No thanks" Sarah said "Oh please, just one little spritz?" Erica begged "Okay but I'm not going near it" Sarah said annoyed "You wanna try it Bailey?" Erica asked,

I knew it was a potion but I was already going out with Benny, it couldn't get any worse right? "Alright" I said standing next to her, Benny handed her the bottle and she sprayed some on herself before spraying a little on me, the smell flooded my nose and something clicked in my brain, I didn't know what it was but I felt a very hungry attraction to Benny...and I don't mean his blood "Hey there handsome" Erica said flirtily while leaning agains't the wall next to him, I growled and stood on his other side

"Back off sweetie this guys mine" I snapped, I decided to prove my point by grabbing Benny's collar and yanking him towards me, my lips crashed agains't his and he seemed quite surprised "That is so not fair" I heard Erica exclaimed, I smirked and pulled my mouth away from Benny's "Suck on that" I said looking at Erica, she pouted and I noticed her eyes flash yellow "You shouldn't have done that" she said, I noticed her fangs come through so I turned aswell "He's my boyfriend" I pointed out, she hissed at me angrily before storming away "Bailey you okay?" Benny asked nervously, I turned back around to face him

"As long as your around I'll be fine" I sighed hugging him around the waist, he put his arms around my shoulders and looked at Ethan who was talking to a dreamy faced Sarah "Bailey you're still a vampire" he said, I closed my eyes and changed back before re-opening them "Better now?" I asked, he nodded and I looked up at Benny "I love you so much" I said running a hand through his hair, his eyes widened slightly "I..I love you too" he replied, I smiled and was about to lean in when the bell rang "Oh man" I whined knowing I had to get to my Science class

"I have to go too" Sarah said in the same tone, she pulled away from Ethan and I let go of Benny "You boys gonna miss us?" Sarah asked hopefully, they both nodded with wide eyes and it made me giddy "I'll see yah later gorgeous" I said to Benny, he nodded and I winked before walking away with Sarah.


	14. Smells Like Trouble Part 2

After School...

I was eating a rat that I found in the alleway when rage flooded through me, I felt so angry and all I could see was Benny "I'm gonna kill him" I exclaimed, I drained the rest of the rat before throwing it into the dumpster and vampire-speeding home.

Once I arrived I spotted Erica and Sarah fighting off two human girls, Ethan and Benny ran behind the house and I followed them "Hey sweetie" I greeted, they both screamed and walked backwards "Bailey just calm down" Ethan begged, I glared at him before turning to Benny "You know I'm the type that likes to play with my food before I eat it" I said smirking, they both glanced at each other nervously "What do you mean by play?" Benny asked glancing back at something "Chase you around a little bit, like a game of cat and mouse"

I said shrugging, he suddenly sighed and they both stopped walking so I did the same "What?" I snapped "Bye Bail's" Benny said, before I knew what was happening he was inside some large cage and the door was locked "Damn it!" I screamed lunging at the cage, I tried to reach them with my hands but they were too far in "C'mon Benny you know I love you. Come out and play with me" I said inoccently, he shook his head "I think I'll pass" he said, I hissed and tried to pull on the cage parts, I heard a whizzing sound and Sarah popped up next to me along with Erica

"C'mon out sweetie, I wanna go inside and make popcorn with you" she said also yanking on the cage bars "I don't think he'll fit in the microwave" Sarah said "Oh I'll make him fit" Erica said trying to reach through the bars, Sarah hissed "If anyone get's to kill him it's me" I snapped, I was getting very frustrated with the fact that we couldn't reach them "Don't make us use these" Ethan said warningly,

he and Benny aimed a water gun towards us but it didn't slow me down "Sorry Bailey" Benny said apologetically, he pulled on the trigger and water squirted out, but once it hit my hands I yelped at the burning it caused "Holy water" I gasped, a bunch of girls appeared around the cage and tried to get in "It's no use" I groaned giving up, I looked at the top of the cage and smirked before climbing onto it and reaching in

"Oh my god!" Benny screamed looking up at me, I hissed and tried to grab him again "She's insane" Ethan exclaimed aiming the gun at me, I covered my face and whimpered "Don't" Benny said, I removed my hands and looked down at them "Dude she's trying to kill us" Ethan said pointing up at me, I tried to grab them but they both ducked "Just don't hurt her" Benny said quietly, but being a vampire I could hear it.

A While Later...

It had been about an' hour since the potion wore off and I was feeling a bit guilty, I had apolagized to Ethan a bunch of times when he got home and it took a lot of reasuring that I wouldn't eat him while he slept, but I hadn't seen Benny since then because his grandma had decided to ground him, I opened my bedroom window and jumped out landing in a crouch postion on the ground...being a vampire did have it's good moments,

I walked to Benny's house and eventually spotted his bedroom window, it had a tree right next to it and I easily climbed up "Benny" I whispered, his window was closed and I could see him lying in bed "Benny" I said louder while knocking lightly on the window, his body moved around in the dark but I could sort of see him from my vampire vision "What are you doing here Bail's?" he asked after opening his window,

I sighed and relaxed on the tree while swinging my legs "I needed to see you" I admitted, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and I felt a bit more guilty "I'm sorry, yah know what I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said about to jump down "No Bail's it's okay, I'm not that tired" he said shrugging, I nodded and he turned on the night light "I'm sorry I tried to kill you" I said, he sat on the windowsill and leaned agains't the wall

"It was my fault Bailey, I shouldn't have created the potion" he said, I shook my head "I didn't have to spray it Benny it was my choice you didn't force me into it" I said, he nodded "How's your hands?" he asked, I was confused for a moment before I remembered the holy water incident "Their fine, vampire healing remember?" I asked chuckling a little, he smiled and nodded "Sorry about that" he said quietly

"Benny you don't have to feel guilty about anything, it was my fault and I don't want you to worry about it" I told him, he shrugged "I'm fine Bail's, just a bit tired" he said, though I knew it was something else I didn't push him "Okay, well I'm gonna go" I said slowly, he nodded and closed his window before going back to bed "Night Benny" I whispered jumping down from the tree.


	15. Die Pod Part 1

I was walking through the school yard with Sarah discussing my issues with Benny, ever since the love potion last week he had been really distant as though his mind was somewhere else "Have you tried talking to him about it?" she asked, I shook my head "Not really, I don't wanna make things anymore awkward than' they already are. I know it's not right and that I should be able to talk to him about stuff but I can't" I said frustratedly

"Don't worry about it Bailey, look if you need to talk I'm here" she said, I smiled gratefully "Thanks Sarah" I said, she nodded and I spotted the boys pulling weeds "Hey guys, getting punished for your ghost alarm thing huh?" she asked as we reached them "Can I ask you a question? Do girls have like way more ear wax than' guys? Is it a puberty thing?" Benny asked, my eyebrows raised

"Do guys have fewer brain cells or is it a Benny thing?" she retorted before walking away, I caught up to her and she looked annoyed "That was the grossest question I've ever been asked" she exclaimed, I shrugged "Could be worse yah know" I pointed out, she nodded in agreement "I suppose, listen Bailey you should really talk to him or at least Ethan because if you keep this to yourself chances are things won't go well" she said, the bell rang and she turned to face me "I gotta go English, remember what I said" she said, I nodded and she headed down the hallway while I headed to my locker.

Lunch Time...

I was in the computer labs checking my e-mail when Rory walked in followed by Ethan and Benny "I'm not allowed to download stuff at home, my parents think the internet is a bad influence" Rory said sitting at one of the computers, they obviously hadn't noticed me yet and I was quite gratefull for that "You're already a soulles, undead creature of the night how much worse can you get?" Benny asked, I rolled my eyes and typed in my password "Dude if my mom knew I was a vampire I'd be grounded for like a month" Rory exclaimed, I smiled in amusement but it dissapeared once I saw that I had a message from my mom, I clicked it open and sighed...

_'Hi sweety it's mom, I know you haven't been talking to us for a while but I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and so do your sisters. They've been begging me to let them talk to you but you never answer your phone, I'm not trying to make you guilty or anything I'm sure you have a lot of school work to do and you're probably busy with friends. I just want to make sure your okay Bailey, anyway message me back soon. Mom xxx'_

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, I really did want to speak to them but I wasnt sure what I would say to them "Bailey?" Ethan asked, I looked over the computer screen to see him, Benny and Rory looking at me "Uh yeah, hey guys" I said waving slightly, Ethan came over and checked my computer "You still aren't talking to them?" he asked, I shook my head "I can't do it E, I'm a vampire now I can't exactly see them what would I say?" I asked slightly frustrated "I don't know but their your family Bailey you need to talk to them soon" he told me, I rolled my eyes

"I know, I swear I'll do it soon though" I said looking back at him, he nodded and sighed "Anyway I found some weird plant stuff in the wire by Rory's computer, you wanna help me check it out tonight?" he asked hopefully, I thought for a moment "Sure, I thought Benny would be helping you out" I said surprised, I logged out of my computer and stood up while pulling on my bagpack

"He is but the more the better right?" he asked nervously, I gave him a skeptic look "Ethan are you up to something?" I asked, he shook his head "Nope nothing, so will you help?" he asked, I nodded "I guess I could help you boys out" I said reluctantly, he nodded and walked back over to the guys.

After School...

I was in Ethan's room with him and Benny looking through the microscope "This is really weird" I said pulling my face away "It's like a combination of paranormal weed and eeth in the cable" I explained "There's plant matter in the cables?" Benny asked a little grossed out "No it's like their combined, half alive half plastic" I said "Like Addie Montag" Ethan added, he high fived Benny and I chuckled

"Nobody's reported anything like this online" Benny said "I wonder..." Ethan started in thought "Me too, mostly about what it would be like to have eyes on my feet, then I could always see where I was going" Benny said, I gave him a look "Then you would get a black eye everytime you kicked something" Ethan pointed out "Nah just wear special see through shoes" Benny said,

I rolled my eyes and looked back into the microscope "That's weird, Sarah's laptop is virus free, maybe it's a hardware problem" Ethan said typing on her computer, it suddenly shut down and he gave us a confused look "Smells mouldy, like my grandma's sock drawer" Benny said grimacing "Try opening it up" I said, they closed the laptop before turning it over and lifting the back up,

I gagged at the sight of green plant goo inside the laptop "That's gross" I said feeling ill at the smell "That's the same as Rory's I-pod, and the wires in the computer lab, I think I have a theory" Benny said, I looked at him in surprise "Really?" I asked, he nodded "My theory is that you should work this out" he said looking at Ethan, I rolled my eyes

"I was actually thinking that there was something weird growing in the computer network" Ethan said "See I told you I was onto something" Benny exclaimed "We better get back to the school and stop this thing" Ethan said standing up "This is gonna be scary" Benny said nervously "Man up boys" I said annoyed, they gave me surprised looks "What?" I snapped, they both jumped "Nothin' Bailey" Ethan said a little scared, I nodded and we left the house.


	16. Die Pod Part 2

"My theory was right, do you remember the hallways being this ominous and terrifying this afternoon?" Benny asked, we were walking down the school hall and it was glowing a greenish color, it was a little creepy but I was too frustrated to care right now "My god, let's just get in there and get this over with" I said, they both shared a confused look "Oookay" Benny said, they followed me into the computer room and it looked the same as the hallway,

deserted and glowing green "I think were too late" Ethan said, I then noticed the plants going up the walls and into the cables, I spotted something else and quickly walked over "Guys check this out" I said worriedly, there was a girl from our year with her head resting on the keyboard and plants going into her ears and covering her arms "This stuff spreads fast" Benny said "What do we do?" Ethan asked "We need some kind of weed killer, I am not going to pull any weeds out of this girls face"

Benny said shaking his head "You guys get to the chemistry lab and I'll call Sarah" Ethan said, he pulled out his phone and started dialling "Let's go Bailey" Benny muttered walking towards the door, I followed him and soon it was just us walking through the creepy hallways "Benny do you wanna break up with me?" I asked randomly, he gave me a shocked look "What? No, why would you think that?" he asked with a high pitched voice "You've been acting really weird around me and it's stressing me out" I exclaimed,

he sighed "No Bailey I never wanna break up with you I just. I hurt you Bailey and I didn't even hold back" he said sadly "Benny I was trying to kill you for god's sake" I said, he shook his head "I still hurt you Bailey and how do I know I won't hurt you again?" he asked, I sighed and thought for a moment "Benny you won't because there will never be another time where I will try and kill you" I said, he nodded "And I promise I won't ever shoot you with holy water again" he said, I smiled and kissed his cheek "Are we good now?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Were good" he said taking my hand in his.

We eventually got back to the computer lab with weed killer in hand "Okay let's whack some weeds" Benny exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "He's been saying that to himself since we picked up the weed killer" I said amused, we walked over to the girl and aimed the spray at her "Wait, we don't wanna burn her face, spray her roots...I mean legs" Ethan said "Can I use my line again?" Benny asked hopefully

"If you insist" Ethan said reluctantly "Let's whack some weeds" Benny exclaimed spraying her feet, I did the same but stopped once she started shaking violently "Stop stop stop" Ethan said, we stopped spraying and I noticed Ethan's eyes had flashed white so he must've been having a vision "Well what did you see?" I asked once his eyes turned back to their normal color "I saw a tree and it was angry" he said, I made a face of confusion "How could you tell? Was it choking squirrels?" Benny asked

"Oh man, I was really hoping you guys would have this fixed by now" I turned around to see Rory in the doorway "It didn't screw up my download did it?" he asked approaching his computer "Maybe we should go look up your angry tree online" Benny suggested "Uh yeah but not here, something tells me it's not a good idea to touch these computers" Ethan said the last part louder while giving Rory a look,

Benny handed me the weed killer bottles before pulling out his laptop "Looks like the school wireless is down, I'm not gonna get a signal from here" he said "We'll do it from our house" I said "What about her?" Benny asked motioning to the plant girl "I don't think we should move her until we know what's going on, the weed killer didn't go over so well" Ethan said, I nodded "Should I call a doctor? Gardener? Cable guy?" Benny asked "Can't you guys just water her and make sure she get's enough sun" Rory said, I gave him an' annoyed look and Benny laughed sarcastically "Okay we'll come back for her, let's go" Ethan said, we nodded and left the school.

At Ethan's House...

We were in Ethan's room while he and Sarah researched the tree theory, I was on the bed along with Benny who was sat behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands were resting on his hands while my legs were thrown over his thigh's "Hey Benny check this out, the oldest tree in town just got cut down a few weeks ago" Ethan said "That's right next to the school" Benny said

"Yeah, it says the tree was a site of old druid rituals" Ethan said "So this tree sucks up magic over the years and get's knocked down so what? It wants revenge?" Sarah asked "Well if somebody cut me off at the shins they'r gonna hear about it" Ethan said "So what does this mean with what's happening at the school?" I asked "Well like principal Hicks said, to get rid of the weeds you gotta cut out the root" Ethan said standing up

"A little bit of gardening, let's whack some weeds" Benny said excitedly "Really? Again?" Ethan asked annoyed "It's all I got" Benny replied, I giggled and turned his head to face me "I think it's awesome" I whispered before kissing him "Gross, c'mon guys" Ethan said, I pulled away from a smug looking Benny and stood up "C'mon genius" I said taking his hand.

At The School...

"Well there it is" I said as we stared at the large tree stump "That is one freaky looking stump, do you think a tree could hold a grudge?" Benny asked curiously "Why?" I asked confused, he shrugged "I carved my name into it, Benny loves Sally, and Beth, Kylie, Della, Erica, Bailey" he said smiling "Benny" Sarah exclaimed "Catwoman" he added "Okay what do we do?" she asked

"Well looks like the only way to stop it is to cut the root" Ethan said, we found the root and they leaded back into to the school "This tree wasn't ready to die" I said in thought, we reached the end and it went straight into the cable box "Looks like we found the mother root" Ethan said "Yah think?" Sarah asked, Ethan tried to open the cable box but something seemed to be keeping it shut

"Do you think there's some evil venus fly trap who's tryna get a legal pay per view?" Benny asked chuckling, I smiled and rolled my eyes "Cutting the roots should kill it, then we can save vegetable girl" Ethan said "It's gardening time" Benny exclaimed "Is that the best you can do?" Sarah asked amused "Pretty much" he admitted, we started to cut the roots and even though it took a lot we managed to do it "I think our work here is done" I said proudly, they all nodded "We should get to the computer lab" Ethan suggested, I shrugged and we all headed into the school.

Once we were inside I felt a little less proud of myself, the hallways were now glowing blue and green but it was more flashy, plus there was the was the weird noises followed by large plants coming out of the computer lab "Did anyone else just loose their job well done feeling?" Ethan asked nervously "Could say that" I squeaked "Where's Benny?" Sarah asked,

he soon showed up holding an' axe "Where did you get that?" Ethan asked "Janitors closet, always upgrade before boss level. Let's go" he replied, I suddenly felt a bit stupid with my shovel in hand "Okay" Ethan said, we made our way down the hall while taking out the plants that tried to grab us "Oh my god" I gasped as we reached the lab, there were more plants and Rory was on the wall in some kind of cocoon

"I will not be destroyed, I will build a new forest fertilized by human souls" he said, though his voice was demonic and really freaky "We are dealing with a really angry tree right now, and it's upgraded it's hardware with Rory" Ethan shouted, I groaned and smashed another plant with my shovel "This things mostly cable and computer now, we can't just spray it with weed killer" he said

"No but smashing works on almost everything" Sarah said "I agree with her" Benny said "If it's half tree and half computer then maybe a virus can infect the system and take this thing down" Ethan said pulling out Benny's laptop "Where are you gonna get a computer virus?" I asked taking my focus of the weeds "Just cover me" Ethan replied typing on the laptop "Cover you with what?" Benny screamed

"Just keep killing and don't let me get killed okay? Simple enough" Ethan said "Okay now this is what I call computer hacking" Benny exclaimed, it was a lot bettet than' his last catchy phrase "Hey tree boy, get ready to be Nick Roll'd" Ethan exclaimed, he pushed a button on the laptop and a weird singing video popped up on the computers before shutting down completely, all the lights stopped and Rory fell to the floor "You okay?" I asked worriedly "Guys I had the weirdest dream, I was made out of carrots and I got Nick Roll'd" he said, I rolled my eyes and giggled.


	17. Blue Moon Part 1

**AN: Hi people I know I'm updatin this story really fast but I just managed to find all the series one episodes without having to pay for them so I'm really excited and when I'm excited I write, just letting yah know :D**

* * *

I was leaning agains't the school wall out front watching Ethan and Benny get wrestled by David Stachowski, how that guy found the energy to do it this early was beyond me, he punched both boys in the arm before walking past me, he growled at me and I hissed threateningly "Back off" I snapped, he glared but carried on walking "Hey boys" I greeted approaching Ethan and Benny "That was awesome" Benny exclaimed

"Which part? The love tap or the part where I could taste his deoderant?" Ethan asked, I grimaced "I mean the part where were friends with David Stachowski, our street cred just went through the roof" Benny said excitedly "Why would a guy like him wanna friend up with us?" Ethan asked "Ethan don't look a gift jock in the mouth, in fact don't make eye contact at all...Hey you wanna go out?" Benny asked nodding at a girl that passed by "I've got the David Stachowsky seal of approval" he added "Drop dead" she said before walking on

"See she talked to me, that never happened pre-headlock" Benny told us "There's somethin' about that guy" Ethan said in thought "You mean apart from the fact that he's huge, popular and awesome?" Benny asked, I heard a small buzzing noise and looked to see him holding something between his fingers "Is that a flea?" he asked with wide eyes "Tell me I don't have flea's" he begged "That's a flea sweetheart" I said giggling.

Lunch Time...

I was in the cafeteria on the single couch reading through one of the boring school books until the guys showed up, which I hoped was soon "...This whole things weird, it's like the lions have started hanging out with the zebras" Ethan said sitting on the opposite couch with Sarah "Who's got two thumbs, 3 free candy bars and is best friends with David Stachowski? This guy" Benny said pointing to himself, he pulled me up out of the seat before occupying it and pulling me down onto his lap "Hey babe" he greeted pecking my lips, I smiled and rolled my eyes

"I see what you mean" Sarah said turning back to Ethan "It get's worse, it's like he's inserted himself into my life..." Ethan proceeded to tell us about how David went over to the house and ate our food "So he eats all your food, no need to break up a good bromance" Sarah teased "There's more, the guy howls" he said "Woohoo free candy bar..." I turned around to see David and he howled very loudly

"A lot of dude's howl, it's a jock animal thing" Benny said shrugging "I can't be the only one who's noticed how hairy he is" Ethan said slightly annoyed "So he's hairy a lot of guys are hairy, it's a hairy guy thing" Benny said "It's basic math, howling + hair + this town equals..." " Awesome" Benny said cutting Ethan off "Werewolf" Ethan corrected "Ethan not everything is Supernatural you're obsessed" Sarah said, I nodded in agreement "She's right cuz" I added "Yeah the dude's just hanging out with us cuz he realised how cool we are, watch and I'll prove it...lemme up a sec" Benny said,

I stood from his lap and watched as he attempted to flirt with two girls, but succeeded in getting cheese puffs dumped on his head "Dude's a werewolf" he said sighing, I giggled and picked bits of cheese puffs out of his hair "Okay we'll prove that David's a werewolf and then we'll figure out what he wants" Ethan said "I've got better things to do than stalk back shavers" Sarah said standing up "Like what?" I asked curiously

"Soccer try-outs" she replied as she left the room "I think she was serious" Ethan said turning to us "She was" I said getting up from Benny's lap "Where you goin'?" Ethan asked, I rolled my eyes "I need to get my English homework from my locker, don't worry I'll be back" I said reasuringly, he nodded and I bent down while leaning my hands either side of Benny on the chair arms "Bye Benny" I whispered licking his bottom lip, his eyes widened and I smirked before leaving.

At The Locker...

I opened my locker and dug through to look for my homework "Hey, I'm David Stachowski" I looked behind my locker door to see David leaning agains't my neighbour locker "I know, you growl at me and I hiss at you every school morning and every time I see you in the hallway" I replied boredly "Look I just saw you hanging with my buds and seen as your buds with them that makes you my bud too" he explained,

I closed my locker and faced him "I'm Ethan's cousin and Benny's girlfriend so us being buddy buddy isn't such a good idea" I said crossing my arms, he nodded "You are a vampire right? If not then you smell really strange" he said squinting "Yes and your a werewolf, believe me you don't smell to good either" I said, he shrugged "My bad, anyways I'll see yah later" he said walking down the hall, I sighed and made my way to class.

On The Football Field...

I was looking for Ethan and Benny when I spotted them on the field, I got over there in time to see Ethan get taken out by David "That had to have hurt" I groaned, Benny was holding his camera up to film it all "I know right" he chuckled, David ran off somewhere with Erica chasing him and we walked over to Ethan "So there was nothing on the wolf-out but I did get grate footage of you getting totally owned...perfect for Youtube" Benny said smiling "David's deffinatly a werewolf" he said "No my wolf reveal spell didn't work, he's fine" Benny said shaking his head

"Trust me he's a wolf, I saw it. I had a vision" Ethan explained, I nodded "Then we got a big problem" Benny said with wide eyes, he was looking at Ethan's arm and I saw a large scratch "Oh god, please tell me I'm not gonna turn into some werewolf jock" Ethan squeaked "No way it doesn't work like that, you'd be a werewolf geek" Benny corrected, Ethan's eyes widened "Look's like were gonna be fighting more than' usual cuz" I said nervously, he groaned and looked back down at the cut.


	18. Blue Moon Part 2

The Next Day...

I ran into the school with Ethan desperatly trying to find Benny, Ethan was deffinatly changing and it made things a lot worse back home "Benny I think I'm changing, I chased a car this morning for 17 blocks" Ethan exclaimed as we found Benny in the cafeteria, his eyebrows raised in shock "I only lost it when it went on the freeway" Ethan added "Would you relax? I check in with google and you have to be bitten by a werewolf when it's a wolf for the curse to pass on, you just got scratched by David when he was in jock form" Benny said as we headed for the couches

"I don't know Benny" I said nervously "Hey Sarah" we all greeted as we spotted her on the couch "Hey, your pal David's a real charmer" she said sarcastically "Well he is your ancestral enemy" Ethan said glaring, I suddenly went into defensive mode and I knew it couldn't end well "Or maybe he's just a jerk" I snapped "What the little neckbiters have trouble believeing in werewolves?" Ethan asked turning the glare on me, he stepped forward and Benny pushed him back "Woah Ethan what's gotten into you?" he asked confused,

Sarah stood next to me and we glared at Ethan "Who are the ancestral enemies now huh?" Benny asked nervously "What did you just call us?" Sarah asked "Whatever don't get your fangs in a twist" Ethan said, Benny jumped inbetween us to stop it before a lot of crap went down "So I checked out that symbol you saw and get this, it's a reversal cure" he said "A cure? Does it work for other curses like a vampire curse?" Sarah asked hopefully "Why? Soccer team have a strict no bloodsucker policy?" Ethan asked stepping forward threateningly,

Benny pushed him back again "Might work on other curses. David's probably trying to fin it before the full moon tonight" Benny said "Were ditching class, you are helping me find this curse now" Sarah demanded grabbing Benny's arm "We are not done" she added turning to glare at Ethan, he growled at her and she left with Benny "Ethan" I sighed, he faced me and the glare was still present "Were cousins Ethan, we need to calm down" I exclaimed, his eyes glanced at each part of my face for a moment before softening and letting the glare fall "I'm sorry Bailey, I can't help it" he said apologetically, I nodded and hugged him "Don't worry, we'll find that cure" I said pulling back, he nodded and we left the cafeteria.

At Ethan's House...

After strugglingly surviving a day at school without killing Ethan I was currently at home in my bedroom watching T.V "Bye Bailey!" I heard Aunt Sam shout followed by the sound of the front door closing, I sighed and headed downstairs for a juice box "So E what d'you wanna do tonight?" I asked walking into the kitchen, I noticed David stood there too and I groaned "Really? Two werewolves this is so unfair" I whined opening the fridge "Alright let's cut to the chase, I became your friend because I'm hoping your second sight might help me find the cure" David admitted,

I poked the straw through the juice box and sucked the blood through "All I saw was a symbol but I don't know what it means" Ethan said shrugging, David did a long whine and I gave him a weird look "Tonights the full moon man d'you want me to turn into a snarling beast? You have no idea how hard it is holding it in, I wanna be me again and try not to hurt people, tear them apart, crush their twig like limbs" he said staring off into the distance "Hold that thought okay?" Ethan asked before running into the downstairs bathroom,

I heard a weird noise come from there but I ignored it "You do realise you turned Ethan right?" I asked looking at David, he sighed "I didn't mean too" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and drank some more blood "Don't worry, we all do stuff we don't mean to do" I replied reasuringly "Do you have any chains?" he asked, I tilted my head in confusion "I don't think so, you could check in the basement or the garage. Why?" I asked, he sighed "Usually the chains can keep me contained for a while" he replied, I nodded "Lemme check" I said dumping my empty juice box into the bin before leaving the house.

I had managed to find some chains in the garage and I handed them to David "Thanks" he said as he locked the chains around himself "No problem" I shrugged, I noticed a bunch of people around the house which apparently meant we were having a party "What's going on?" I asked once I reached Jane who held the door open "I don't know, were having a party I guess" she said just as confused as I was "Ethan!" I shouted running up the stairs, I slammed the door open and found Ethan tied to the bed and Benny watching him with wide eyes

"What the heck?" I squeaked, Ethan had hair all over him and I was stuck between laughing my ass off and helping him "Guys stay away okay? The moon...I'm changing" he said as his back arched up off the bed "Just calm down dude, I did this and I can fixed it" Benny said nervously, he pulled out his spellbook and started flipping the pages "Corvus trigon" he said, a bright pink beam shone out of his hand and over Ethan's body before going back into Benny's hand "I'm still hairy!" Ethan shouted

"It's okay dude, trust me your cured and the hair will fall out. Now c'mon we have to get down to the party and find the real werewolf" Benny said as he untied Ethan's legs, I started to untie his hands "What? Who's having a party?" Ethan asked confused "We are apparently" I replied rolling my eyes, I walked around the other side of the bed and untied his other hand "Now c'mon we have to find David" Benny said once Ethan was free, he nodded and we went downstairs.

I was looking for David in the kitchen after splitting from Ethan and Benny when I heard a loud screaming come from the basement, I spotted Sarah and followed her down "Use him as a chew toy" Erica giggled as I reached the bottom of the stairs "I thought we were friends" Benny exclaimed, there was a large wolf in front of him and I wasn't sure if it was Ethan or David, but once the thought of Benny being hurt reached my mind I kicked into protective mode "Get away from him!" I shouted speeding in between Benny and the wolf,

I hissed to distract him and it gave Benny a chance to get to the stairs "Bailey catch!" Sarah called, I looked up at her and she threw something my way, I looked to find it was a small vile with blue shiny liquid "I'll hold him down, just get that in his mouth" she instructed, she vamped out and jumped on the wolf's back managing to hold him down a bit "Now Bailey" she shouted, I opened the vile and poured the liquid into the wolf's mouth, he fell to the floor and I caught my breath "What did you do?" Erica asked crouching down next to him

"We cured him" Sarah said sadly "How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends?" Erica asked annoyed, I looked back down at the wolf but instead of a large hairy and slightly scary werewolf it was Ethan "Ethan, really? Eww" Erica whined before running upstairs, I grabbed a blanket and used it to cover his waist down "Where's David?" Benny asked, I looked around the room before spotting the cute dog in the corner covered in chains "Great, just what the internet needs, a cute animal video" Benny said dissapointedly as he aimed his video camera at David, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

The Next Day...

I was walking down the hall when I spotted Ethan and Sarah talking "Hey guys" I greeted, they nodded "Hey Bail's, what you up to?" Sarah asked, I shrugged "Nothin' much, you guys seen Benny around?" I asked, they both shook their heads "Get a load of us" a familiar voice exclaimed, I looked up and saw Benny approaching us with David, and they were both wearing the jock jackets "Speak of the devil" Sarah muttered

"He's teaching me everything he knows about picking up chicks" Benny said smiling, I tilted my head and glared slightly "I uh mean, he's teaching me how to take my beautiful girlfriend out on a date" he said nervously, I chuckled "Nice save" I said "I thought so to" he said proudly "It's true, not everyone can pick up a girl as pretty as you" David said taking Sarah's hand "Yeah?" she asked flattered

"You were about to give up your cure for me, let me thank you properly" he said, she grabbed something from her locker and threw it down the hall "Fetch!" she shouted, I recognized it as a tennis ball and David was more than' willing to chase it "I'm just not a dog person" she said shrugging.


	19. Doug the Vampire Hunter Part 1

I grabbed one of my juice boxes before entering the living room occupied by Benny, Ethan and Rory, they were watching their favorite show but I thought it was absolute crap _"...There's something here, I smelt it but the spirit world dealt it" _the guy on T.V said, I rolled my eyes and sucked the blood through the straw, I heard a loud crunching and looked to see Rory chewing some chips with his mouth open

"Rory, vampires don't even need food" Ethan said annoyed "You know I'm a stress eater" Rory said with his eyes still locked onto the T.V "Doug's fearless, he's like a machine desined to delet fear from itself" Benny said dramatically, the doorbell rang and when Ethan answered the door I jumped into his seat "I think for once I'm gonna try and watch this thing" I said knowing that I would probably regret my decision

"I automatically hate this jerk he should be me and he isn't" Benny said motioning to the T.V where some kid was going to be on the show, the kid opened the door and my eyes widened as Ethan showed up "Ethan, you'll never believe who won the contest" Benny said as surprised as I was "I think he believes it now" I said shrugging.

In Ethan's Room...

We were all stood in Ethan's room watching the Doug guy walk around, the boys had dreamy looks on their faces while I was completely normal "I dig your decorating style Ethan" Doug said, the boys were all smiling and I could hear Benny repeatedly saying ow "He's here, it's real and this is a thing that's happening" Ethan whispered "Dude this is off several hooks" Rory said,

I looked and found him floating higher "Rory" I sighed pulling him back down to the floor "I don't believe it, there's an' action figure of me?" Doug asked holding a doll in his hand "No I made that out of other figures. See you've got wolverines groin but no one has hair as awesome as you do so I had to sculpt that by myself" Ethan admitted proudly, I rolled my eyes "Now tiny Doug can kill a vampire" Doug said putting the doll back on the shelf "Guys" Ethan said pulling us closer "I know this is the most awesome thing to happen ever, but it is also a complete disaster" Ethan said

"What? You couldn't name five reasons why" Benny said "Doug hunts paranormal stuff, Erica's a vampire, Rory's a vampire, Sarah is a vampire and Bailey's a vampire" Ethan said using his fingers to count "One more, and your an' idiot" I said looking at Benny, he rolled his eyes "Five, you got lucky" he said turning to Ethan "You two have to stay away from Doug, it's too risky" Ethan said glancing at me and Rory "Are you kidding me dude? I was a geek before I became lord of the night, no way am I passing up the chance to be his assistant" Rory said "Usually the girls buy the calendars" Doug said looking at the calendar on Ethan's wall "My sister got that for me" Ethan said before turning back to us "Okay fine, we can hang out with Doug but no matter what we have to keep him away from the girls" Ethan said firmly, I stood up straight "Well that's my cue to leave, night boys" I waved before leaving the room.

Next Day At School...

I was in the middle of the school yard waiting for someone to show up when Sarah appeared next to me "Hey" I greeted, she shook her head "Bailey this blood substitute is horrible and it's not doing much, do you have anything fresh?" she asked hopefully, I shook my head "Sorry Sarah, I drank my last one this morning and Benny's grandma won't be back until next Monday, were gonna have to live off rats for the next week" I said dissapointedly, she groaned "I can't do it Bailey, maybe we could ask Benny to create something for us" she suggested, I gave her a look

"Okay resorting to Benny is the complete last option and I mean he comes after eating rats. I love the guy but the only way I'm drinking anything he created is if all the animals in Whitechappel dissapear, maybe not even then" I exclaimed, she nodded in agreement "I see your point, what do we do?" she whined, I shrugged "I don't know Sarah, but the boys want us to stay away from them because this Doug guy is in town and he hunts supernatural stuff" I said crossing my legs on the bench

"Yeah I saw him earlier, he looks like a prison hairdresser and incapable of spotting any supernatural creature" she said, I chuckled "Your right about that, but I'm still not risking exposure around that guy, he has arrows and everything" I said shivering at the thought "I guess, anyway I gotta go. Bye Bail's" she said going into the school, I sighed and shrugged before heading to the cafeteria.

After School...

I walked downstairs and saw red light ray lights stretching across the living room and kitchen "What the heck?" I said to myself, I reached the bottom step and found the boys in the living room doorway "Why didn't you ever tell me this place was haunted?" Benny asked crossing his arms angrily, I shook my head and headed for the kitchen, I dug through the fridge searching for something to drink when I realised what I was looking for wouldn't be found since I drank it all this morning "Oh crap" I exclaimed slamming the fridge door shut, I walked back into the hallway and the doorbell rang

"I got it" I said opening the door, Sarah stormed in and I shut the door "I need blood help me" she demanded grabbing Ethan by the arms, I looked back at Doug who was occupied with a camera of some sort "Sarah" I said nervously "Sarah, Doug's gonna see you" Ethan squeaked, she scoffed "Oh no I'm paralysed by terror" she said sarcastically while standing next to me "What good is a camera that see's vampires when there's no vampires to see" Doug said from behind me, my eyes widened and I spun around just as he aimed the camera at me and Sarah

"Holy cow...vampires" he shouted "What? No these are just my friends and they are about to leave" Ethan said nervously while pushing us towards the door, but unfortunatly for him Sarah was thirsty and very cranky "Oh give me a break" she snapped before hissing straight at Doug "A vampire" he screamed before running off, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair out of nervousness "Sorry I think I broke your hero, can you get me some new blood?" Sarah asked pleadingly "He saw you" Ethan exclaimed

"Yeah and he looked like he was gonna do something about it, that guy was a total poser" she shrugged crossing her arms, I heard a whizzing noise followed by a sharp pain in my chest, I yelped and looked down to see a long cut across my chest, a bit of blood was dripping down and I noticed the arrow to my right lodged in the wall "Oh my god Bailey" Sarah screamed

"Real vampires, the haters on my blog can eat it!" Doug shouted, I took a deep breath and felt my fangs coming through "Sarah run" I shouted as Doug ran towards us, she yanked open the door and once Doug reached me I punched him and it sent him flying down the hall "Get out of here Bailey" Ethan begged, I nodded and left the house.


	20. Doug the Vampire Hunter Part 2

In Doug's Van (Not Bailey's POV)...

The boys were sat in the van staring at the head camera Doug was wearing "Guys we gotta do something" Ethan said nervously "Do you think Doug would really kill Sarah and Bailey?" Benny asked worriedly "Even if he doesn't the whole world are gonna know their vampires and then the whole town will be crawling with guys like Doug" Ethan said "Plus spooky governmeant scientists" he added

"What do we do I mean Doug's our hero and I really don't wanna use any of my awesome power to rip his soul from his mortal form" Benny said dramatically "Yeah it's a good thing your bad at magic" Rory said, Ethan sighed "Benny, Bailey's out there somewhere and chances are she's really weak, plus Doug nearly shot her in the heart" he said turning to his best friend, Benny glanced down at his hands "You think she has her phone?" he asked quietly, he was terrified at the thought of Bailey being dead and didn't know what he would do if she was

"I don't know lemme try" Ethan said pulling out his phone, he dialled Bailey's number before holding it to his ear _"Hi this is Bailey, I'm not here right now so please leave a message or something" _her voice said, Ethan sighed and hung up "She's not answering, she probably left her phone back home" he said, Rory shrugged "I could go find her, I'm a full vamp so it will be quick. Plus I know her scent so I can sniff her out" he offered,

Ethan nodded "You find Bailey but be quick, I have an' idea on how to get Doug off their tails" he said, Rory jumped out of the van and sped off "I hope she's okay man" Benny said, Ethan nodded "Me too Benny, me too" he said nervously.

Bailey's POV...

As soon as I left the house I tried to use my vampire power to speed somewhere far, but with me being a bit weak and the fact that blood was dripping out of my chest it made it very difficult to concentrate "Get back here vampire!" I heard Doug shout, I whimpered and put a hand to my wound, I knew it would take a while for it to heal especially with me being weak "Damn it" I hissed,

I was still vamped out and didn't have enough energy to return to normal, I settled on walking as fast as I could to the nearest safe place...the alleyway, I don't know why I found it safe but I always came here to feed on rats when I was hungry and I was never caught once, I huddled behind the dumpster and a tear fell down my cheek, I hadn't been this scared in a while, I heard a squeaking sound and I spotted a rat a few feet away

"Okay..." I took a deep breath and leaned so that I was on all fours "C'mon sweety" I whispered crawling slowly towards the rat, it seemed to be nibbling on something so it gave me a good chance, I lunged forward and grasped the rat tight "Thank god" I exclaimed, I sank my fangs into the rat and sucked the blood out feeling more energized as I did it

"Mmm" I moaned licking my bloody lips, I drained the rat of all the blood before throwing it into the dumpster and wiping the blood away from my chin "That was good" I said sucking the blood stains off my hands, I looked around the alley once I smelt another vampire scent "Bailey?" a familiar voice whispered, I sighed in relief and stood up so that Rory could see me "Rory" I gasped throwing my arms around his neck,

he wrapped his around my waist and hugged me tight "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah I'm fine, managed to get hold of a rat" I replied smiling a little "I can tell, you smell like rat blood" he said grimacing, I rolled my eyes "Is Sarah okay?" I asked hopefully, he shrugged "I don't know, but Ethan has a plan so we have to get back to the van" he said, I nodded and he looked around for a moment "Fancy flying? It's way faster" he said excitedly, I rolled my eyes and nodded "Hang on Bail's" he said before shooting us up.

At The Van...

We landed on the ground and I laughed "That was awesome" I exclaimed, he shrugged "Perks of drinking blood Bail's" he winked, his phone started buzzing and he pulled it out "Change of plan, were going to the warehouse" he said pocketing his phone, I sighed "Alright but no flying, I wanna race you" I said smirking, now that my energy level was back up I felt really giddy and excited, like how people feel after an' energy drink

"You sure about that? I mean I am faster and stronger" he pointed out, thought he looked as eager as me "C'mon Rory" I begged, he thought for a moment before dissapearing completely "You little cheat" I shrieked, I sighed before speeding after him.

At The Warehouse...

Once I got into the warehouse I spotted Rory with Ethan and Benny, Ethan looked like a werewolf and Benny looked like a vampire "Do I even wanna know?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, they all spun around apart from Rory "Beat you Bail's" he sang, I rolled my eyes "You cheated" I corrected as I walked towards them "You okay Bailey? Anything hurt?" Ethan asked worriedly, I shook my head "No, I ate a rat and the blood stopped but I'm still healing" I said motioning to the very faint cut across my chest "So your okay?" he asked,

I nodded "I'm fine, a little pissed off with your hero but fine" I replied shrugging, he nodded and Benny was stil staring at me "Hey Benny" I said waving a little, he ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug "I was scared Bail's" he whispered, I pulled back and kissed him hard "I'm fine Benny, let's just get through tonight okay? We'll celebrate my being alive...well as alive as I am later okay?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled "Your pretty hot as a vampire" I said flirtily, he smirked "Thanks, not so bad yourself" he replied running a finger over my fangs,

I gasped and stood back "Sorry" I said hiding my fangs again "What are you guys doing?" I asked amused "Were trying to make everything look fake so Doug thinks you and Sarah aren't really vamps, come here Bailey I have something for you" Ethan said, I walked over to him and he held out some plastic fangs and a cape "Um okay" I said confused, he rolled his eyes "Just put them on" he said, I nodded and tied the cape around my neck but leaving the fangs out "Great there's Sarah" he said, I turned around

"I'd laught at you if I didn't wanna bite someone's face off" she said angrily "Okay here, put these on" he said handing her another set of plastic fangs "I have my own thanks" she said "It needs to be fake, trust me" he said, he pulled out a pink blanket and gave it to her "Is this some sort of blanket?" she asked opening it up "With sleeves, and here" he said pulling out a Tiara "Ethan what are we doing?" she asked confused "What geeks do best, live action role playing" he said before running off somewhere

"Okay now I'm scared" Sarah said holding the stuff Ethan gave her "You should be, I am" I said putting the fangs in my mouth, they fitted perfectly but were very uncomfortable, especially when I had my own fangs, after a few seconds I could hear Doug talking to himself and then a howl which could only be Ethan "You tresspass human on ground that is not your's" Ethan said with a weird voice, I put a hand over my mouth to stiffle the laughter

"I'm tracking two vampire girls, your eternal foe's" Doug exclaimed "You track my forbidden girlfriend?" Ethan said slightly growling "And my future wife" Benny said coming out from behind the boxes "Another vampire? Well at least it's a fair fight now" Doug said in thought "I am fangstorm the vampire, if you have harmed my love then I will totally vampire you" Benny said slowly, I squeaked but carried on laughing

"Bonnie prefers me, Greg, a werewolf with a good heart" Ethan said "I think I hunted my way into a supernatural love triangle" Doug said "Bonnie and I have an' arranged marriage, the tradition has lasted for like a million years and is really important" Benny said, I looked through the gap between shelves to see Benny and Ethan circling each other "Stop, stop this madness" Sarah said walking onto the scene, I laughed harder which was difficult when I couldn't make any noise

"I've been tracking a vampire princess? I woulda thought vampire royalty would be better dressed" Doug said to himself, I tried to take deep breaths to stop laughing but it was very difficult "I heard that you jerk. Fangstorm, Greg please don't make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people. And what about my friend Beth?" Sarah said, I knew that was what I was now answering too and rolled my eyes "Oh god" I groaned

"What about her?" Ethan asked "I know you have been sneaking away with her Fangstorm, I realised this long ago" Sarah exclaimed "Very good Sarah" I muttered sarcastically knowing she would hear me "I cannot deny it" Benny said, I walked out from behind the boxes feeling very stupid as I did so "It will not work out, you must marry royalty" I said making up the words as I went along "I know, but I cannot deny my love for you" Benny said, I looked at him and smiled a little "Really?" I asked,

he nodded and I realised he was being serious "Yes" he said, I bit my lip "I love you too" I replied, he smiled aswell and then I remembered what was going on "But you must marry Bonnie" I said motioning to Sarah "I will fight you for her" Ethan said growling afterwards, Benny stepped back to where Rory was hiding "I#ll throw you" he said grabbing the back of Benny's leather jacket "What?" Benny squeaked, before he could say anything else Rory threw him towards Ethan,

they started wrestling and Sarah dragged me over to where Doug was "We beg of you, please Mr Falconhawk, you can't let them kill each other and you're the only human that can help" she said pleadingly "Do I keep my hunters instinct in check and play peace maker? Or bag myself some vampires and write my name in the history books? I'll do that one" Doug said turning the arrow our way, I reacted on instinct and kicked him the same time Sarah did sending him across the warehouse

"Did you guys have to kick him so hard?" Ethan asked, Doug suddenly realised what was going on "Ethan?" he asked "Hi Doug" Ethan said nervously, I took out the plastic fangs and sighed "Game over boys" I said throwing them on the floor, I took off the cape aswell before leaving the warehouse and speeding home.


	21. The Brewed Part 1

No One's POV 7:53 pm...

"Oh man, why couldn't we be at home watching 'So you think you can fly', eating a triple meat lovers pizza with extra meat" Benny sighed "Yeah instead our teachers could bash in here any second and scoop out our brains like chip dip" Ethan whimpered, they were both hidden underneath the desks listening to the repeated banging on the locked classroom door "You think we can outrun them?" Benny asked glancing over the table

"I don't have to outrun them, I just have to outrun you" Ethan said nervously "You know I think they'd go for your brain first there honor roll" Benny said annoyed "How's Bailey?" Ethan asked turning to face Benny, Benny looked down at his unconcious girlfriend who's head was resting in his lap "She's breathing, she's really out of it" he replied glancing at the small cut on the side of her head "I wish Sarah was here, we could really use her help right now" Ethan said as the banging became louder and harder "I don't think she was in a very helping mood today" Benny replied thinking back to their conversation this morning...

9 and a half hours Earlier, 9:15 am...

Bailey stood next to Sarah with her arms crossed while the boys stood opposite the fledglings "Look were not smashing anyone through a wall just because they called you...what was it?" Sarah asked "Teethan" "Benny-rabbit" the boys said one after the other in a sad tone, Bailey giggled "It's not what he says it's how he says it" Benny gritted, their science teacher cleared his throat as a signal that he wanted them in the class

"Let's go boys" he said "Right there sir and if were not there in five minutes just start boring kids without us" Benny replied smiling "We'll be right there sir" Ethan reasured "Forget it, look I have a field trip to the art gallery, later Teethan, Benny-rabbit" Sarah said amused before walking away "Sounds kinda cute when she says it" Ethan said, Benny smirked and turned back to Bailey "Please, I will love you forever" he begged, she shook her head "No guys, I have better things to do than' beat people up" she exclaimed before heading into the science class...

Present...

"Were gonna die, this is so not fair why couldn't we get some sign that this was gonna happen?" Benny whined "I know, just a hint would have been nice" Ethan added staring at the door, he grabbed the fire extinguisher and walked closer to the door, the hands smashed through the small window and he sprayed them with the extinguisher, the hands dissapeared and he smiled

"They hate this stuff, we should be able to hold them off until Sarah get's back, or at least until Bailey wakes up" he said "Sarah is coming back right?" Benny asked hopefully, he stroked Bailey's hair out of her face and continued to rub her cheek soothingly "Were the most important things in her life right?" Ethan asked though he sounded slightly unsure, Benny groaned and gently placed Bailey's head on the floor before standing up and helping Ethan fight off the zombies "Maybe we should call Rory" he suggested "Rory? Is it that bad?" Benny asked "Well he did say he wanted to protect the innocent" Ethan pointed out.

Earlier on 11:23 am...

Benny, Ethan and Bailey stopped to look at another teacher pass by muttering the word brain "There goes the French Teacher Mrs Lafleur, she's not looking to good either" Ethan said worriedly, Bailey nodded "Yeah well she's also a teacher so who the heck cares?" Benny exclaimed smiling "Greeting mortals...and Bailey" Rory said dramatically while jumping in front of them "You look stranger than' usual" Ethan said

"Very perceptive mortal, but you are one of the few who know my secret identity" Rory said, he yanked open his shirt revealing another underneath that had the letters 'R.V' on it "R.V, Rory vampire defender of the innocent" he announced "Hark, a cry of help, somone is in need of brains...R.V away" Rory said before running off "Don't you mean somone else is in need of brains? Yah know maybe he's finally gonna meet his soumate after all" Benny said as they started walking again...

A few Minutes Later 2:35 PM...

The trio ran down the hall avoiding the many teachers trying to grab them "In here" Ethan said grabbing Bailey's hand and dragging her into the announcer room followed by Benny "We need to warn everybody" Ethan said as they ducked down behind a wall "What? Didn't you hear my screaming? I think we've done our part" Benny said catching his breath "Guys this is really weird" Bailey exclaimed as she leant agains't the wall "Here wait for my cue" Ethan said handing Benny the microphone before turning to the buttons

"Ah your on" he said flicking one of the switches, Benny put his mouth near the microphone "Testing 1 2 testies" he said chuckling "Benny" Bailey exclaimed annoyed "Attention Whitechappel students this is an announcement from Mr Benny Weir, many girls you know who I am, due to unforseen circumstances beyond our control we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extra curricular activity's and uh..." Ethan yanked the microphone away from him "Zombies, run" he shouted before dropping the microphone,

a hand grabbed his and one of the zombified teachers were on the other end, Ethan's eyes flashed white and Bailey knocked out the teacher by punching her in the head "C'mon" she shouted dragging Ethan down the hall, they reached a doorway and hid behind the wall "Guys I just had a vision, Lotta Latte that's what's making this happen" Ethan explained

"Lotta Latte? Figures I mean you'd have to be brain dead to pay five bucks for a cup of flavoured bean juice" Benny said angrily "But it doesn't make any sense, this coffee's been around for a long time, why is it all of a sudden turning people into zombies? What changed?" Ethan asked, Bailey shrugged "I don't know guys but we have to get outta here" she said looking around, they nodded in agreement

"Sounds good, let's go" Benny said, they all stood up but the door behind them slammed open succesfully knocking Bailey's head agains't the wall knocking her out "Oh god" Ethan explained catching Bailey before she hit the floor, a terrified student ran out and the boys glared at him as he dissapeared around the corner "Were not gonna get very far with her now" Benny said taking Bailey from Ethan and picking her up bridal style

"The science labs are around here somwhere, there's a lock on the door and we should be safe there" he said, Benny nodded and they started running.


	22. The Brewed Part 2

Present, Bailey's POV...

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a throbbing pain in my head "What the heck's going on?" I groaned as I sat up "Bailey's awake, thank god" Benny exclaimed, I looked around and noticed that we were in the bathrooms and they were leaning agains't the door "Zombies?" I asked knowingly "Lot of zombies" Ethan said nodding, I sighed and felt my forehead again

"Ouch" I muttered looking in the mirror, I had to get very close but I managed to see the small cut on my head and it was starting to heal "You know who's fault this really is? Sarah's 'why don't you fight your own battles" Benny said annoyed, the banging got louder and I decided to help them "Bailey it's me" a familiar voice called through the door, I rolled my eyes and pushed the boys out of the way before opening the door "Did I miss anything?" Sarah asked as I closed the door again

"We were worried about you, I had a vision about what was turning people into zombies. It's coffee" Ethan said, she nodded "I know Lotta Latte, I had a chat with the folks down there earlier" she said "I tried to call you to warn you but you never picked up" Ethan said "Yeah sorry about that I kinda leant my phone to Mr Collinwood" she said sheepishly "How did you know it was Bailey in here?" Benny asked confused "Neither one of you guys could keep a vampire out so the only other person would have been Bailey" she replied shrugging,

Benny nodded and slowly opened the door "Um okay, can we go now?" he asked hopefully "We have no where to go, the streets are crawling with zombies and the longer we wait the worse it gets, don't you guys have some geek know how on zombie fighting?" Sarah asked "Well in every zombie movie it's the same, smash 'em in the head" Ethan said "Except in super dead 4, they cure the zombies with anti-zombulax" Benny said "Your right, if we get a sample of the coffee maybe we can analyze it and find a cure, or at least a weakness" Ethan said

"Okay then, the labs it is" I muttered opening the door "Wait, I need my ectoplasmic refractor from home" Ethan said "I love the ectoplasmic refractor" Benny exclaimed smiling "Okay you guys get a sample and I'll race to you house to get the ecto thing and we'll meet in the lab in 10 minutes deal?" she asked, I nodded "The refractor is in my room on the microscope okay?" Ethan asked, Sarah nodded before leaving the bathroom

"Bailey your not going with her?" Benny asked, I shook my head "No way, you guys need at least one vampire here to help keep you from being eaten" I told them "Okay she's leading them away that's good, there should be some coffee in the teachers lounge, but first we gotta make a pit stop" Ethan said grabbing the door handle "Pit stop? Were already here" Benny said motioning to the toilet stalls "Not that kinda pit stop" Ethan said rolling his eyes.

Few Minutes Later...

We reached the teachers lounge and Benny was still holding the brain jar "Wow, who woulda thought the bio lab had such big pig brains" he said excitedly, I rolled my eyes "I guess I did" Ethan said, I opened the door and we all peeked inside, there were a few teachers but not too many "Okay over there follow me" Ethan whispered, I grabbed his shirt and he faced me

"I'll stay out here, keep everything clear for when you guys need to run" I said, he nodded and they both entered the room, it wasn't very long until Ethan ran out looking terrified "Where's Benny?" I asked, he sighed and grabbed my hand "He told me to run and he's gonna grab the coffee" Ethan explained, my eyes widened "And you let him?" I squeaked, he pulled me behind a corner so that we could still see the teachers lounge but were hidden aswell "I'm sure it's fine" he said reasuringly, I could hear footsteps coming our way and I tensed

"Benny is that you?" Ethan asked, the footsteps got closer "Benny?" he asked, Benny popped up and we jumped "You okay?" I asked worriedly "Never better, check this out" he said holding a coffee bucket "Cool" a familiar voice said, I looked to my left and saw Rory with a zombie mask on "Check out what I swiped from the teachers lounge, Hick's took this from me in September" Rory said pulling off the mask "You were in the teachers lounge?" Ethan asked nervously "Candy, Games, TV's, Couches" Rory said "Zombies" I added giving him an' annoyed look

"Really? I just thought they were all really grumpy" he replied, I rolled my eyes "Whatever, we have to get this coffee to the chemistry lab" Ethan said "Chemistry? Boring, I'd rather snag me some zombies" Rory said before speeding away "We better re-arm" Ethan said grabbing an' extinguisher from the wall "Totally" Benny muttered, I gave Ethan a confused look "They hate this stuff, you were out when it happened" he explained, I nodded "Let's get this cure goin' huh?" Benny asked, I nodded and we made our way to the labs.

In The Lab...

We were sat at the desks and Ethan was looking through the microscope "Hey guys" Sarah greeted speeding over behind us "Thanks, did you see my mom?" Ethan asked, she shrugged "We exchanged a few words" she said a little high pitched "You okay Benny? You look really sweaty" Sarah said worriedly, I looked at Benny and found he was sweating and it didn't look normal "Yeah I'm pumped let's do this, zombie cure" he exclaimed "There's deffinatly something going on here, these things are like brain cells but their mutating" Ethan said,

loud banging came from the door and I could hear the zombies "Company, can you speed up the geeking?" Sarah asked as she grabbed the extuingisher and approached the door "Wait, it looks like it cured itself it's just plain old coffee now" Ethan said confused "Maybe it has to be fresh" I suggested "Hot. That's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher, it's cold" he exclaimed "Great, so we just wait here until January" Benny asked "Couldn't we just blast the air conditioning or something?" Sarah shouted from the door

"Sounds like a plan, Benny pack up we gotta fight our way to the mechanical room" Ethan said very uninthusiastic "Who are you kidding? They'll break you like a fingernail, I'll do it" she said annoyed "Right, next zombie rescue is on us...brain" Benny said from my right, I shared a nervous look with Ethan before turning to Benny "Benny what's up? You look really pale and sweaty. Did you get bit back there?" Ethan asked

"No, I got bit up here" Benny said lifting his shirt sleeve to reveal the bite mark on his upper arm "Why didn't you tell us?" I exclaimed slightly angry with him "I thought you might get cure..fix..can I bite your head?" Benny asked looking at Ethan, Ethan's eyes widened and he moved away from Benny "Ethan he's really hot" I said after putting a hand to Benny's forehead "Thank you Bailey" he said smiling a little, I rolled my eyes "Not that way, well yes that way but you know what I mean" I exclaimed "Just hang in there Benny" Ethan said nervously,

the door opened and zombies started to walk in "Oh crap" I exclaimed standing in front of the boys's desk, I heard Ethan scream and I looked back to see a now zombiefied Benny walking towards him "The extinguisher Ethan" I shouted, he nodded and grabbed it from the table while I knocked out most of the teachers, it was actually a little fun "God, I need to start drinking rats again" I said as I caught my breath "Bailey some help" Ethan begged, I looked to see Benny grab the extinguisher from him and throw it across the room "I'm so sorry Benny" I said as I sped inbetween him and Ethan,

I threw my fist out succesfully knocking him out "Bailey" Ethan exclaimed, I glared at him "Hey you needed my help and I don't feel to good about that either" I said angrily while motioning to the unconcious Benny, all the zombies suddenly started falling to the floor and Ethan looked up "She did it, thank god" he said in relief, I also looked up to see air coming through the vents "You guys good?" Sarah asked popping up in front of us

"Yeah I guess" I said looking around at all the sleeping zombies "What happened to Benny?" she asked confused "He got bit and tried to bite Ethan so I knocked him out" I said casually while shrugging, she nodded "Good job" she said making a thumbs up motion

"Yeah, I feel a bit guilty though. I'm gonna take him home" I decided, I bent down and picked Benny up by putting his arm around my shoulder "I'll see yah later?" Ethan asked, I nodded "Bye Sarah" I said waving a little, she waved back and I dragged Benny out into the hall before speeding towards his house.


	23. Three Geeks and a Demon Part 1

"Ethan your babysitters here!" Jane shouted from downstairs, I chuckled and jumped off my bed before going downstairs "So who's ready to party?" Benny's grandma asked coming into the house, I smiled and leaned agains't the banister "Grandma, you look..." Benny stopped talking and tilted his head "Hot" Ethan said, Benny gave him a shocked look "You look a little surprised dear, cant a grandma get her groove on?" Benny's grandma asked looking at Benny "I have no idea how to answer that" Benny said a bit grossed out, aunt Sam walked down the stairs so I moved to stand by Benny

"Hey" I greeted, he smiled and put an' arm around my shoulder "Hey" he said, I put my arm around his waist and leaned agains't him "So what do you think?" Aunt Sam asked, she was wearing a light blue dress and it was very 80's "This is the exact same dress I wore for my senior prom" she explained "It's a little 1981 isn't it?" Benny's Grandma asked "Well yeah I know, that's the point" Sam said hesitatingly "Mom I'm sure it looked grate 30 years ago" Ethan said "Yeah I'm sure Grandma could lend you something out of her closet" Benny added,

I rolled my eyes "Okay maybe I should change" Aunt Sam said rather self concious "Aunt Sam you look great" I reasured, she nodded "Oh no I don't wanna miss the annoucement for Prom Queen, I'm the 3 to 1 favorite, let's drop it like it's hot" Benny's grandma exclaimed while opening the front door "Okay, have a good night guys" Uncle Ross told us before leaving the house with them "Okay Jacuzzi time machine startes in t minus 2 minutes" Ethan said glancing at his watch "We'll get the drinks" Benny said grabbing my hand "I'll get the popcorn" Sarah said following us into the kitchen.

The T.V was on and everybody were getting themselves situated, I turned off the lights and entered the living room "Hey that's my spot" Sarah exclaimed as Benny sat down beside Ethan on the couch "What I always sit next to Ethan on movie night...Oh I get it, you two wanna canoodle" Benny said smirking "No we don't" Sarah said smiling "As if, canoodling is the absolute last thing I wanna do" Ethan said, Sarah have him a slightly insulted look "Well you know not the last thing in the world" Ethan said nervously

"Alright" Benny said sitting next to Jane on the floor "Where you gonna sit Bail's?" Sarah asked, I looked around the living room before shrugging "On the floor I guess" I said sitting on Jane's right "Oh man" Benny whined, we all looked at him with confused look's "I was hoping you'd sit next to me" he said with a cute voice, I smiled and crawled over to him "Better?" I asked, he nodded "Much" he said turning to face the T.V, there was a loud thudding on the roof and the T.V screen went fuzzy "No" we all shouted "I have really got to work on my roof landings" a familiar voice said from outside the house "Rory!" I exclaimed in annoyence.

Few Minutes Later...

"They just whirlpooled into the 80's, their leg warmers are all wet...my favorite parts coming up" Benny said still watching the T.V, I was lying down on the couch, Sarah was sat at the table with Jane and Ethan while Rory was lying down on the kitchen counter "How do you know? It's all static" Sarah said "Cuz were 92 minutes in" Benny said in a duh tone "He knows this movie off by heart" I said boredly

"That's really pathetic" Sarah said "I'm so bored" Rory complained from his spot in the kitchen "Hey if you hadn't knocked off the sattelite dish we'd all be enjoying jacuzzi time machine right now" Benny exclaimed "Do you think grandma's making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked, we all made sounds of disgust and I grimaced "Don't you guys have any cards?" Sarah asked hopefully "My parents might have some old board games in the basement" Ethan said in thought.

In The Basement...

"Okay we got Mathalot village. Worstrike" Sarah said going through the games on the shelf "Got anything in the nice non-educational flavor?" Benny asked "Check this out, spirit speaker. Allows you to hold seances and make contact with the spirit world" Ethan said reading from the box, he blew the dust off and it went towards Benny and Sarah causing them to cough

"Now were talking, let's meet up with some honey's from the other side" Benny said excitedly "What's a seance?" Rory asked "It's like a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits" Ethan explained still holding the box "Dead spirits, anyway those things gimme the creeps, I though they were band from toy stores" Sarah said "Well this one looks seriously old" Ethan said

"I don't think we should mess with it guys" Sarah said nervously "What's the big deal it's just a board game" Benny said shrugging "It's what it represents that scares me" she exclaimed "Oh c'mon, just one little game..unless your scared" Ethan said "Yeah I'm a chicken, look Jane and I are going to play dress up, try not to make a mess" Sarah said taking Jane's hand and walking towards the stairs "You coming Bailey?" she asked pausing to look back at me "Yeah alright" I shrugged following them up.

It had been about half an' hour since we left the boys downstairs with the ghost game and I was starting to feel a little nervous about it, especially when I heard banging "Guys what's going on?!" I asked standing at the top of the stairway "Nothing!" they all replied in sync, I sighed and stood in the doorway to Jane's room "I'm gonna go check my e-mails a sec guys" I said,

they both nodded and I entered my bedroom before shutting the door, I grabbed my laptop and flopped down onto my bed "Okay" I sighed typing in my password, I suddenly felt very strange and I could hear something behind me "Guys?" I asked turning around, there was nothing there, I stood up from my bed and opened my bedroom door

"Oh my god" I gasped, there was a red orb with mist flying behind it and it was coming my way, I slammed the door shut but it easily passed through "Guys" I called, the red orb flew towards me and into my mouth, I felt burning as it went down my throat and I fell back onto the bed, I could hear weird foreign speaking in my head before my vision faded to black.


	24. Three Geek's and a Demon Part 2

Downstairs...

Ethan, Benny and Rory sat around the small seance board and shoved the lid on it "Okey no more seances...ever" Ethan said nervously "I got no problem with tha...woah" Benny said with wide eyes, Rory and Ethan turned to where he was looking and their eyes also widened "Hey Bailey" Benny said slowly, Bailey was stood in front of them smirking and looking much different than' before, she was wearing all black and her short tight black dress had tears down the side while her hair was in ringlets and had blue streaks running through it (Basically how Sarah's hair looked when she got posessed), her eyes were red and she had her fangs out

"I don't what your cousins done to herself, but I like it" Benny said smiling "Does anyone else think Bailey seems a little different?" Ethan asked, Bailey aimed her palm at the bookshelf causing all the books to fall off before aiming her other palm at the T.V turning it on, she walked into the kitchen and the boys shared confused looks "Nah" Benny said shaking his head, they ran into the kitchen and found Bailey on the kitchen counter sniffing the air "Okay, maybe I see what your getting at" Benny said nervously,

Bailey sped over to the fridge and yanked the door open before devouring the food and throwing most of it at the boys "I've never seen a girl eat like that" Rory exclaimed while dodgin a flying sausage "Bailey why don't we just..." Ethan stopped talking once Bailey yelled at him, but in another language with a demonic voice instead of her usual calm one "That's deffinatly not Bailey, you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Ethan asked facing the other two "The ghost that escaped from the seance board..." Rory started "Found a body it liked" Ethan finished

"Can't say I blame it, you gotta admit she does look a lot more fun" Benny said chuckling "Yeah if she wasn't trashing the house" Ethan exclaimed, Bailey closed the fridge and grabbed her Aunt's large chocolate cake off the side counter "Oh no, not the cake, please please please, she made that for her book club tomorrow please" Ethan begged with a high pitched voice, Bailey ignored him and dug her hands into the cake before shoving large chunks into her mouth "I like her style" Benny said smiling "Ethan where's Bailey? She knocked out Sarah" Jane shouted from upstairs

"We think she's been posessed by a ghost from the Netherlands" Rory shouted back "Rory" Ethan hissed "She's just getting you guys a snack, she'll be right up" he replied nervously while watching Bailey greedily dig into his mom's cake "I have got to try that cake" Benny said walking towards her "Benny" Ethan exclaimed "What? It's not like your mom can give it to her book club now" Benny replied shrugging, Bailey looked up at him and hissed loudly "Okay it's your cake, I get it" Benny said nervously while moving back

"Bailey? Bail's you in there?" Ethan asked hopefully, she looked up at him and said something in her demon language before speeding into the hallway, they followed her out and paused in the doorway "Stop, just stop okay and put down the trophy" Ethan said slowly, Bailey smirked at him and inspected the gold bowling trophy she held in her hands "Dude it's just a bowling trophy" Benny said "No it's the only trophy my dad has ever won...ever" Ethan explained frustratedly, Bailey threw it at the floor and it split in half "Okay that's it, this party is over. I demand you to get back in the board and to wherever it is you came from" Ethan demanded, Bailey glared at him

"Big mistake" Benny muttered, Bailey hissed at them letting out a heavy gust of wind as she did before suddenly stopping and speeding upstairs, Jane's scream rang through the house and the boys ran up the stairs "Jane?" Ethan called opening her bedroom door, it was empty and he sighed "Guys I think I know where she is" Rory said standing outside Ethan's bedroom door where flashing red lights could be seen through the gaps, they pushed open the door and screamed, Bailey was facing the door with glowing red eyes and different objects hovering around her,

she aimed her palm at the door slamming it shut "What the heck was that?" Benny asked as they ran back downstairs "I guess some kind of demon has taken over Bailey's body" Ethan replied nervously "Oh this was a bad idea, I told you the seance was a bad idea" Benny said pointing at them "It was your idea" Ethan reminded "Okay now is not the time to be throwing blame around Ethan but while were on the topic I'm not the one who invited Casper the psycho ghost in" Benny exclaimed pointing at Rory "It was an' accident" Rory shouted

"Okay let's asess, we have an' evil demon who's taken over a fledgling vampires body, trapped your little sister inside your bedroom and knocked out the only person that could have stopped her" Benny said counting them on his fingers "Yes" Ethan confirmed "Well then there's only one thing to do" Benny said, they both gave him confused looks.

Few Minutes Later...

The boys headed towards Ethan's bedroom dressed in random household objects for protection, Ethan opened his bedroom door and slowly opened the closet door revealing a very scared Jane, she pointed towards his room and they looked to see Bailey sat at the computer typing "What's it doing?" Benny whispered "It's changing my status. To jamming with my babysitters in my star trek jammies" Ethan exclaimed,

Rory and Benny laughed but Bailey heard them and spun around glaring, she shouted something out and the closet door shut "Okay were not leaving until you give me my sister and cousin back" Ethan said, Bailey opened her mouth and a green gooey substance flew out covering the boys, they screamed and ran out of the room while Bailey smirked and closed the door again "What is this stuff?" Rory asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs again "I don't know, I feel so dirty" Benny whined

"No way, it's ectoplasm, the physical manifestation of paranormal energy" Ethan explained slightly intrigued "Cool" Rory and Benny said in sync "Well I'll be leaving now" Benny exclaimed trying to run, Rory and Ethan held him back "No we have to think this through, what would the ghostbusters do?" Ethan asked slowly "They use streams of lightening plazma to trap ghosts insie their containment boxes" Benny said "Do we have any of that stuff?" Rory asked hopefully "No, all I have that sucks is a vaccume" Ethan said sighing

"My dad has a leaf blower we could kick into reverse" Benny offered "Nothing strong enough to hold a spirit as nasty as this though" he added glancing up the stairs "Well there is one thing I know of that could suck up spirits and hold them" Ethan said, Benny gave him a confused look.

In the Backyard...

"Once we suck the sould out, we'll need a place to contain it" Ethan said as he dug up the dirt with a shovel "The cubiley animus? Seriously this is a really bad idea and if the seance was bad then this is a seriously majorly messed up bad idea" Benny exclaimed holding his own shovel "Are you gonna help us or what?" Ethan asked panting "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Benny squeaked,

objects from Ethan's room started to fly out the window and land right in front of them "Dig" Benny said, they dug up some more dirt before the shovels hit something, Benny pulled it out and handed it to Ethan "Let's do this" he said, another object landed a few feet away and Ethan recognized it as his most prized object "Okay stop throwing my stuff" he shouted to Bailey was watching them through the window,

she hissed and smirked before dissapearing again "Hey Ethan why did you just text me one of your baby pictures?" Rory asked after pulling out his phone, Ethan took it from him and groaned "She just e-mailed this to the entire school, oh that's it, this is on" he said picking up the cubiley animus which he had dropped after a flying object nearly hit him.

In The Kitchen...

"Okay I've secured the cubiley animus, let's go get your sister back" Benny said "Let it rip" Ethan said, Benny anked on the string but nothing happened "Did you check the fuel?" Ethan asked "Yes I checked the fuel I already told you twice I filled it up" Benny said frustratedly before yanking the string again "Maybe the cuplings you made for the tube are malfunctioning" Ethan suggested

"Oh here we go, so everything I build is faulty and everything you build is golden?" Benny asked annoyed while leaning agains't the counter "You know I don't like your tone" Ethan said, they started arguing and Rory rolled his eyes "Guys!" he shouted cutting them off "Did you try the power switch?" he asked flicking it, they both shared a look and Benny pulled the string again succesfully turning it on "Alright let's bag us a demon" he exclaimed heading for the stairs,

they slammed open the door to Ethan's room and found Bailey drawing weird symbols on the wall "I like what you've done to the place" Rory said "Those are some kind of demonic symbols" Ethan said, Bailey slowly turned around and walked closer to them "Is it wrong that I still think she's hot?" Benny asked "Okay you either give me back my sister and give me the board or else" Ethan threatened

"Or else?" Bailey asked glaring "Or else were gonna take care of this whitechappel style" he replied, Bailey shouted something at them in demon language "Alright hot or not let's waste this demon" Benny exclaimed pulling the string of the leaf blower, he held onto the cubiley animus while Ethan aimed the leaf blower towards Bailey, Rory opened the closet door and took Jane out of the room

"Demon of the night, get the heck into this leaf blower" Benny shouted, a pinkish glow started shooting from Bailey into the leaf blower until it stopped and she fell to the floor, the lights came back on and all the floating objects fell "Ow my head, what happened?" Bailey asked standing up, her voice was back to normal and she wasn't vamped out "It was Rory's fault" they replied, Rory slammed open the door "It was not" he exclaimed, Bailey looked around the room confused.

Bailey's POV...

We were cleaning up the house and I was still wearing my clothes, the boys had explained everything to me and I had apolagized repeatedly to a now concious Sarah, the front door opened and we all stood in a line when Aunt Sam entered with Uncle Ross "How was the senior prom?" Ethan asked "Well it was a little slower than' I remember" Sam replied "Where's Grandma?" Benny asked confused "The captain of the bowling team took her to the pancake palace for the midnight buffet" she said "Bailey, you look...different" Sam said noticing my clothes and hair,

I nodded and shrugged "Felt like a change" I replied, she nodded "Well I'm tired so night guys" she waved before going upstairs "So I understand your the new president of the Whitechappel Justin Bieber fanclub" Ross said looking at Ethan "What?" Benny exclaimed "Well Rory's parents were running the desert table and they showed us your new status update. And are you sure you wanna do figure skating?" Ross asked,

I giggled "Okay dad, thanks but there's nothing to worry about" Ethan reasured, Ross nodded "Alright, night guys" he said glancing at us, we nodded and when he dissapeared Ethan faced me "Justin Bieber really?" he exclaimed, I shrugged inoccently "It wasn't me Ethan" I reminded, he sighed and nodded "Fine, did you take care of the cubiley animus?" he asked turning to Benny

"Yeah I hid it really well, that thing is never gonna bother us again" Benny said, Ethan nodded and sighed "What d'you guys wanna do now?" he asked "I'm gonna go change out of these clothes" I said glancing down at my very revealing clothes...despite how cool they looked "Do you have to?" Benny asked, I looked down to find him smirking "Well maybe not right away" I said straddling him on the couch,

he smirked and I glanced back at the others who gave us shocked and disgusted looks "Maybe not here" I said turning back to him, he nodded and I stood up before grabbing his hand "Night guys" I sang pulling up the stairs, I heard them mumble good night but I rolled my eyes and dragged Benny to my room.


	25. ReVamped Part 1

"Of course the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us" Benny exclaimed pacing by the window, I rolled my eyes and relaxed into the couch "The guy still has 2 minutes and 49 seconds" Ethan said glancing at his watch "Zero chance with that rust bucket which reminds me, limo or jet pack?" Benny asked "What?" Ethan asked confused "A ride to the 'Fly off to the moon' dance, I think you know my choice but d'you think the chicks will dig a stretch?" Benny asked nodding "What chicks?" Ethan asked

"Jet pack it is" Benny said turning back to the window "Benny I think I'm out" Ethan said "What? We gotta go, party, possible chicks and jet packs" Benny exclaimed, I looked back and glared at him "I love you Bailey" he said smiling inoccently, I chuckled and shook my head "I don't know it's just that ever since we dug up the cubiley animus and Bailey got possessed and trashed the house I've kind of felt like lying low" Ethan admitted "You can lay low when your dead, these are the best years of our lives" Benny exclaimed

"Really?" Ethan asked dissapointed "I really hope not" Benny replied in the same tone _"Comin up another name to add to the Whitechappel list of missing persons, who is it? Stand by" _the T.V announcer guy said "Missing persons how about my missing pizza?" Benny said annoyed "You guys have some serious pizza issues" I said amused "We need our pizza Bailey" Benny said loudly, I rolled my eyes and fell back on the couch.

The Next Day...

"That pizza place owes us big time" Benny exclaimed, I groaned "Benny let it go" I begged "We were stood up Bail's, now I have a gaping pizza sized hole right here" he whined pointing to his heart, I tilted my head and sighed "You guys hooked up for the 'Fly off to the moon' dance yet?" Rory asked appearing next to me "Know any honeys with a hot sister or smoking second cousin?" he asked hopefully, Benny scoffed "This guys goin' stag, gotta keep my options open yah know" he said "Uh loser" Rory coughed before walking away

"You should ask Sarah" Benny said looking at Ethan "Hmm yeah" Ethan muttered also walking away "I did the math and you've got like a one in 173 chance that she'll say yes" Benny shouted to him, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand "C'mon genius" I said pulling him down the hall, we caught up to Ethan and noticed Sarah and Erica a few feet away "Hello Sarah..." Benny said putting extra emphasis on Sarah's name "...you ladies going to the dance tomorrow?" he asked "Not with you dorks, I'm off to the zoo it's feeding time" Erica said walking past us

"Hey are panda's still endangered?" she asked pausing and looking back at us "Yes" we all exclaimed, she shrugged "Bummer" she said before carrying on "So, you two off to some wild after school dorkathon?" Sarah asked turning to the boys "No, for your information we are..." Ethan stopped and thought for a moment "Yeah chess club" he finished reluctantly "Uh lazer chess and we gotta go before all the good lazers are taken" Benny said "You could come if you want" Ethan offered looking at Sarah

"Okay I'm not that desperate, besides I have to study" she said sighing "Study for what? Vampire history?" Benny asked chuckling, I shook my head "I've missed so much class that Mr G said I'll fail if I don't pass the test this Monday" she said slightly stressed out, she walked away and Benny shrugged "She's gotta relax, count dracula never had a degree and he owned a castle" Benny said smiling "Maybe she's trying to hold onto that last shred of humanity" I said sadly, it took me a few seconds to realise they were staring at me "I'm just guessing, bye guys" I muttered nervously before walking away.

After School...

I walked into the kitche to get a juice box when I picked up on Ethan and Sarah's conversation "Still it's like superman taking midterms, your practically immortal who cares about grades?" Ethan asked, I sucked the blood through the straw and sat on the counter "I do I used to have a life before this, now I have nothing" Sarah said sighing "You have me, Benny and Bailey" Ethan said "Bailey maybe but you boys are gonna grow up, get a job and get married have kids. Bailey and I are gonna be 17 and 15 forever" she pointed out,

I paused in my drinking and listened more "On the bright side maybe you can babysit my kids one day" Ethan said chuckling "Sorry not funny" he added afterwards "Undead is the perfect word for us, not dead but not really living" she said in thought, I put down my juice and though about it, she was actually right and I felt stupid that I hadn't realised it before, Benny was gonna grow up and fall in love with someone else possibly and I would have to watch from the sidelines "Okay next chapter" Ethan said trying to change the subject,

I wiped away a small tear that made it's way down my cheek and sighed "I'm sorry I can't do this right now, I'm so tired and my neck is killing me" Sarah exclaimed, I jumped down from the counter quietly and dumped my juice box into the trash "D'you think your parents would mind if I left early I have a ton of work to do" she said "No it's cool" Ethan said "See you at the dance tomorrow?" he asked hopefully "Sure" she muttered before leaving the house, once I heard the door close I entered the living room "Bailey? How long have you been in the kitchen?" Ethan asked worriedly,

I shrugged and sat down on the couch "Long enough to finally realise I'm not human any more" I replied sadly, he sighed and sat down next to me "Bailey I'll help find a cure, there has to be something in Benny's book" he said, I shook my head "There isn't I checked a thousand times before when he was sleeping, you guys are all gonna grow old and all I'll be able to do is watch" I said shaking my head

"Bailey..." he started, I cut him off "No Ethan. Sarah's right I mean Benny's gonna grow up and I can't stay with him forever until he dies, I'm not gonna hang around and watch you guys grow up" I exclaimed, more tears fell and he sighed "Bailey, come here" he said pulling me to him, I hugged him tight and felt him tense for a moment "You okay?" I asked pulling away, he nodded "Fine" he panted,

I wiped the tears away as the front door opened again "Hey E what did you wanna...oh Bailey you okay?" Benny asked noticing my wet cheeks "Yeah I'm fine, just a little emotional. I need some sleep" I said quickly before speeding into my room, as soon as the door shut I fell onto my bed and cried.

Later On, Not Bailey's POV...

Ethan tossed and turned in his bed unable to get the vision out of his mind, his visions were never wrong and it just added to the nervousness he was feeling when he found out Jessie was alive...

_Ethan's Vision..._

_Bailey stood in front of him with wide eyes full of tears "Kill him Bailey" Jessie's voice said, Ethan watched terrified as his cousins eyes flashed yellow and her fangs appeared, tears fell down her cheeks and she grabbed someone's shoulders, he couldn't see the person just the neck and Bailey "You can fight it Bailey!" Sarah screamed with blood on her lips, Bailey's hands were shaking and she sunk her fangs into the guy's neck._


	26. ReVamped Part 2

Bailey's POV...

It was the night of the dance and I was feeling very nervous, the boys had filled me in on the plan with Jessie and I hoped it would go well, I looked in the mirror at my fading reflection and made sure my hair was nice and ringlety, it was very long so it came down to mid back when curly and waist length if straight "Bailey are you ready?" Aunt Sam shouted from downstairs,

I looked in the mirrow one last time and smoothed my thigh length dress before nodding and going downstairs "Hey guys" I greeted, Sarah was in the hallway with Ethan and Benny "Wow Bailey" Sarah said nodding, I smiled "Thanks, you look good too" I said looking at her dress "Thanks" she said as I stood next to her "Benn you okay?" Ethan asked, I looked up to see Benny staring at me "Uh..what?" he asked shaking his head and turning to Ethan "Don't worry Romeo, c'mon let's go" he said picking up his duffel bag

"Wait it's picture time" Sam said aiming a camera our way, Sarah and I stood in front of Ethan and Benny looking a little nervous "Okay guys 1, 2, 3" Sam said, on three the boys jumped in front of us blocking us from the camera, I was very grateful for that "Oh c'mon guys you completely blocked the girls I've gotta take another one" Sam said

"We gotta go mom" Ethan said as we headed for the door "Okay have a good time, and don't drink too much of the red stuff" she shouted, my eyes widened "What?!" we all shouted "Punch. Don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?" she asked confused, I sighed in relief and left the house.

At The Dance...

I was stood in the hallway watching Benny drink his 6th glass of punch "Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" I asked "The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate" he replied filling his cup up again "Really? Where do you get all this information?" Ethan asked "Dusk" Benny replied guiltily "Hey guys" Rory greeted, I looked back and giggled at what he was wearing

"What are you wearing?" Benny asked looking at his astronaut costume "Were supposed to dress up, you said we had to wear suits" Rory exclaimed "Not space suits Rory" Ethan said chuckling "Your just jealous because you didn't think of it" Rory said proudly, I giggled and kissed his cheek "You look awesome Rory" I said, he smiled and danced off somewhere "I'm right here" Benny exclaimed annoyed, I shrugged "It was just the cheek, you get much more" I pointed out, he nodded and drank some more punch

"It's Sarah, Jessie's here" Ethan said putting his phone back in his pocket "Okay but before we go, I gotta go" Benny said hinting, I rolled my eyes "Your gonna have to wait there's no time, let's go" Ethan said grabbing his arm, Benny picked up the duffel and I noticed Sarah waiting for me by the entrance "You ready?" she asked, I nodded and we walked out into the hallway to find Jessie "I didn't think you'd come" a familiar but unwanted voice said from behind us, we both turned around to see Jessie

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied smirking "Jessie what are you waiting for there's a whole bunch of freshmen in there" Erica said walking out of the gym, she paused once she noticed me and Sarah "Sarah, Bailey. What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms "What we need to do so don't try and stop us" she exclaimed "Who's us? You and her?" he asked glancing at me, Benny came out of the locker and Ethan popped up behind us "And us, the same ones who killed you last time" he said

"Good, you got my invitation" Jessie said shrugging, Sarah gave him a surprised look "You knew I would bring them here?" she asked "Yes, and your not the only one who brought friends" Jessie said, 3 male vampires appeared and I tensed "Too weak to fight your own battles huh? Lame" Benny exclaimed "You wanna raise the stakes? Fine we can do that" Ethan said, he pulled a wooden stake from his sleeve and shoved it through the vampires chest, Benny threw a holy water balloon at another and I approached the third

"Your pretty hot for a fledgling" he said smirking, I hissed "Sorry sweetie I'm taken" I snapped "Bailey catch" Benny called, I easily caught the stake he threw my way and shoved it through the vampires chest, he screamed and fell to the floor as ash "Erica what are you doing?" Sarah exclaimed, I looked to see Erica vamped out and holding Sarah back "We had a little chat earlier, Erica hold onto her" Jessie said staring into her eyes "Yes I'll hold onto her" Erica said in monotone, she was obviously in some kind of trance

"Erica's in a trance he's not as weak as we though" Sarah said "Benny get him" Ethan said, Benny started to say the spell but Jessie sped over and grabbed him by the neck "You got something else to say?" he asked "I have to use the bathroom" Benny gasped, Jessie carried him into the bathrooms and I turned to Ethan "Help Benny" he exclaimed, I nodded and smashed open the bathroom door "Get away from my boyfriend!" I shouted, Jessie turned around and smirked

"This geeks your boyfriend? Don't think I forgot about how you betrayed us too Bailey" he said threateningly, I shook my head in confusion and he sped out of the toilets "Benny you okay?" I asked crouching down to his level "Not really, my head hurts a little" he said groaning as he sat up, I sighed "C'mon we have to help Ethan" I said helping him stand, we got out of the bathroom in time to see Sarah head butt Erica "Ouch" I muttered "Ow, what the heck" Erica exclaimed breaking out of the trance

"What's going on?" she asked confused, as we searched for Ethan I managed to explain to Erica what Jessie did to her "let him go!" Sarah shouted, we stood in front of Jessie who had a grip on Ethan "I don't care how cute you are no one puts me in a trance" Erica said annoyed "Why do you even care about this meat? In 500 years you won't remember it's name. Come with me and be what you're meant to be, you too Bailey" Jessie said glancing at me "When will you get it through your tiny bat brain? You hurt one of my friends and I will make you regret it even if it takes 1000 years I will never ever be one of you" Sarah said "We'll see" Jessie said, he pulled up Ethan's sleeve and sank his teeth in

"No!" I screamed, he pulled his fangs away and Ethan fell to the floor in pain "Now either you become one of us, or he does" Jessie said motioning to Ethan "Your choice" he added grinning, Sarah dropped down next to Ethan and held up his wrist "No" he gasped, she sank her own fangs into his wrist and started to suck the venom out "Oh Bailey" Jessie sang, I looked up at him and our eyes locked "Kill him Bailey" he whispered, the words seemed to stick in my mind and tears flooded my eyes as I approached Benny

"You can fight it Bailey!" Sarah screamed, the tears fell down my cheeks as I shakily grabbed Benny's shoulder "Don't do it Bailey...please" he begged, I tried as hard as I could to stop myself but I couldn't and reluctantly sank my fangs into his neck, the blood was warm and smooth as it ran down my throat and I couldn't seem to pull away "Bailey stop!" Erica demanded, I was ripped away from Benny and slammed agains't the lockers, I hissed and struggled agains't her "Bailey" she growled, I knew she was the stronger vampire and would most likely rip me apart "Calm down" she said soothingly, the thought that was running through my mind dissapeared and I looked around for Jessie

"He left as soon as you bit Benny" she explained sadly, I nodded and the whole situation clicked in my mind "Oh my god" I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, I looked behind her to see Sarah crouching down next to a very pale Benny, he was lying on the floor with blood dripping out of his neck and onto the floor

"It wasn't your fault Bailey you couldn't have resisted" Erica said reasuringly, I shook my head as I stared at the limp Benny "I could have done something, I told him a while ago that there would never be another time where I'd hurt him. I almost killed him" I said letting the tears flow "Did I turn him?" I asked, Sarah shook her head "No, to turn them you have to inject venom through the fangs but you took a lot of blood Bailey" she said, I nodded and noticed Benny struggling to stay awake "Bye guys" I whispered before speeding away.

The Next Morning, Not Bailey's POV...

Benny fell down onto Ethan's couch and sighed "Have you heard from her?" he asked hopefully, Ethan shook his head "Sorry Benny, no one's seen her since last night" he replied, Benny had a bandage over his neck while Ethan had one wrapped around his wrist "I need to see her man, it wasn't her fault" Benny said leaning his head agains't the back of the couch "I know Benny but all she's probably thinking is that she hurt you, sides Sarah's gone too. Said she had to get away for a while to control the urges" Ethan said, Benny nodded

"You think Bailey will come back?" he asked, Ethan shrugged "I don't know Benny, she was so upset about hurting you even though Jessie put her under that trance" Ethan said "I just wanna see her really bad" Benny whined, there was a loud banging on the door and Ethan answered "Erica?" he asked surprised, she nodded and rolled her eyes "I saw Bailey today and she told me to tell you boys that she wouldn't be back for a while, she won't answer your phonecalls and Sarah decided to go with her" she said as though it was rehearsed

"Do you know where their going?" Benny asked overhearing the conversation, he jumped up off the couch and ran to the door "No I don't and Bailey said to check your voicemail" she said confused, Benny pulled out his phone and put it to his ear

_"Hey Benny it's Bailey, I know you probably want me to stick around but I can't do that knowing I'll hurt you again. This is the last time you'll hear my voice in a while so make the most of it, I love you and tell Ethan I love him too. This whole going out think isn't working Benny and the further away I am the safer you guys will be. I'm gonna miss you so much, bye Benny" _Bailey's voice said,

Benny checked the number and found it was an' Unidentified number "You okay Benny?" Ethan asked after closing the front door, he shook his head "No, not until she comes back" he muttered throwing his phone at the wall succesfully smashing it into bits.

**AN: Hey dudes it is the end of season 1 but don't worry I am working on season 2 and might update it tonight, I might put it into another story but I'm not sure. Anyways thank you for reading :D**


	27. Author's Note

**Just a quick note to say that if you haven't already noticed the sequel is on Fanfiction, it's called 'Back to Whitechappel' and I hope you enjoy it :D x**


End file.
